Ventajas y Desventajas de mi pareja
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Víktor y Yuuri son la pareja más hablada del momento a través de las noticias de la farándula, tan perfectos el uno con el otro, son el uno para el otro, sin defectos... O eso creía la gente, en realidad, ambos poseen sus ventajas y desventajas en la relación, cosas que solo nosotros nos enteraremos/ Viktuuri/ Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! ¡Elizabeth reportándose!**_

 _ **Bueno debo aclarar que como dice el título será sobre "Ventajas y Desventajas sobre mi pareja" al estilo de la pareja favorita de este fandom Viktuuri. Serán unas series de Drabbles que pueden o no tener relación entre ellas.**_

 _ **Para aclarar también "Pov Y/V, Desventaja: X", el Pov Y, significara el punto de vista de Yuuri o de Víktor.**_

 _ **IMPORTANTE, este fic contiene YAOI, es decir chicoxchico ¿Comprendes?, si no te gusta sal por donde entraste :3 en cambio si te agrada bienvenida seas, ponte cómoda y disfruta de lo que vas a leer :D**_

 _ **Sin más nada que decir, con ustedes el primer Drabble**_

" _ **Pov Y/V, Desventaja: Insensible"**_

Desde hace un meses, tuvimos que separarnos debido a que las nacionales empezaron y teníamos que competir para poder ganar el oro. En Rusia claramente el ganador de la medalla de Oro fue Víktor Nikiforov sorprendiendo a todos por su gran regreso.

\- ¿Qué siente al regresar a la pista y ganar el oro? - Una periodista estaba entrevistando a un Víktor que tenía una gran sonrisa y en su cuello la medalla recién ganada – Se siente genial volver a tomar mi puesto como el mejor de Rusia – Eso molesto a los otros dos rusos que compartían con él, Yuri Plisetsky ganador de la medalla de plata - ¿¡Qué te crees maldito viejo!? - El rubio estaba completamente furioso mientras empezaba a insultar a su compatriota que solamente reía

\- No para tanto Yuri – Habló el ganador de bronce Georgi Popovich – Esforcémonos más para un día derrotarlo en la pista – Víktor solo sonrío con más ganas ante esa declaración de guerra mientras los periodistas grabaron todo emocionados

\- Una pregunta más, Víktor – La misma periodista llamó la atención del plateado que volteó a verla amablemente - ¿Nos puede comentar que siente al imaginarse que puede competir algún día con su pareja Yuuri Katsuki? - El ruso mayor quedo en silencio unos minutos para solamente agrandar su sonrisa – En la pista de hielo seremos rivales, por lo que no me dejaré convencer por él y daré lo mejor de mi para ganar el oro – Con su mano acarició el anillo que tenía reposando en su mano derecha – Mi cerdito no tendrá oportunidades de ganar – Y con eso se despidió para salir junto con sus dos compañeros de pistas además de su entrenador

 _ **(...)**_

En Japón, un joven azabache de tan solo 24 años de edad terminaba de escuchar lo que su pareja dijo en la televisión mientras sentía como sus ánimos se destrozaban, había ganado la medalla de plata de sus nacionales con mucho esfuerzo por no tener a su pareja a su lado acompañándolo

Y en vez de felicitarlo en medio de la entrevista como imaginaba simplemente decidió hundir sus sentimientos con esa declaración de guerra - _"_ _Eres un maldito Insensible Víktor" - Apagó la televisión para dirigirse a su cuarto - "Víktor, idiota"_ \- Con ese último pensamiento sobre su pareja decidió tomar una pequeña siesta

 _ **(...)**_

Los meses pasaron, era un día hermoso con un buen clima si dejábamos atrás el pequeño detalle de que siempre hace frío en Rusia, el ruso estaba contento de tener a su pareja desde ayer en su residencia

Habían terminado de comer y Yuuri estaba por tomar una ducha para poder sacar a Makkachin a pasear – Me voy a bañar, Víktor – El japones aviso para tomar la toalla y dirigirse hacia el baño, el ruso miraba atentamente a su pareja y extrañaba sentir el calor de ella por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió pedirle bañarse juntos pero olvido un pequeño detalle - Я хочу купаться с тобой Юри!* - Habló en su idioma natal debido a la desesperación cosa que el japones no entendió pero solo sonrió para preguntar con curiosidad que dijo — Que quiero bañarme contigo — Está vez hablo con su perfecto inglés que manejaban ambos para poder comunicarse

\- No — Esa negación le dolió a lo más profundo de su hombría - ¿Por qué? - Preguntaba con tristeza el ruso mientras caminaba rápido para abrazar a su pareja que corría a dirección al baño esquivando los abrazos del ruso — Si te bañas conmigo, terminaremos teniendo sexo — Decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que encendian más a Víktor — Y no tengo ganas, otro día tal vez — Y con eso hulló lo más rápido posible al baño dejando a Víktor sufrimiendo - _"_ _Mi cerdito no desea hacerlo conmigo" -_ Lo que más dejo en shock fue no solo el rechazo de poder intimidar más bien ese rechazo tan seco y rápido de su pareja

Mientras en el baño un japones sonreía alegremente mientras pensaba en la cara de tragedia que hizo su pareja al negarle tener sexo con él - _"_ _Para que vuelvas a ser tan insensible conmigo"_ \- Porque Yuuri sabia muy bien que negarle el sexo a Víktor después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntos era la peor tortura para él

 _ **(…)**_

 _ **Primera desvantaja que tienen ambos :3 o la primera que me imagine XD la de mañana(O cuando decida actualizar será la primera ventaja de uno de ellos)**_

 _ **Dejen su voto o comentario que alimentan esta alma tan pecadora pero llena de amor para ustedes. Se despide, ElizabethSullivan21**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Segundo drabble!**_

 _ **Lamento actualizar tan tarde, bueno en mi país son las once de la noche con no se cuanto minutos... Pero por fin aquí está con ustedes la primera ventaja que Yuuri piensa de tener a Víktor como pareja**_

" _ **Pov Y, Ventaja: Cariñosa"**_

Hace poco Makkachin ha estado pasando más tiempo conmigo que con Víktor, no me desagrada, más bien me alegra que Makkachin me vea como su dueño también pero una tristeza muy grande llenaba mi interior.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Yuuko me mostró a Víktor patinar desde ese momento me sentí atraído por él, después empecé poco a poco a llenar todo mi cuarto de posters de Víktor, ha practicar aún más el patinaje artistico. Recuerdo aquel día, en donde mi amiga me mostró un poster de Víktor con su caniche Makkachin, las ganas de adoptar uno me ganaron

Al poco tiempo después de que le rogará a mis padres poder tener un adoptar una mascota, lo logré, tenía a mi propio caniche de nombre Vicchan.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el ladrido del caniche de mi pareja que movía la cola a dirección a la puerta, Víktor había llegado de la sesión de fotos, estabamos en temporada baja por lo que es normal buscar cualquier tipo de trabajo temporal mientras entrenabamos — Bienvenido a casa, Víktor — El mencionado sonrío con alegría para besarme dulcemente la frente mientras me abrazaba — ¡Te extrañé ,mi amor! - Sonrío haciendo su típico corazón tan tierno de él

Con una mano acaricie la mejilla de mi pareja — Yo también — Ibamos a besarnos pero un ladrido nos separo de inmediato, Víktor se agacho para saludar al caniche mientras lo felicitaba por haberme cuidado y varios halagos más — Te serviré la comida

\- Esta bien — Comentó mientras se fue a cambiar de ropa y el perro se quedo conmigo un rato más, cuando Víktor salió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados negros - _«Se ve bien con cualquier cosa» -_ Pensé mientras seguía calentando la comida, escuché el televisor prenderse mientras alguien hablaba con ese idioma que aun no manejo

Termine de calentar la comida y la serví en el plato, iba a llamar a Víktor a la mesa para que comiera pero al verlo acostado en el sofa haciendo cariño al perro que estaba acostado encima de su cuerpo, me deprimió, recordé el poco tiempo que estuve con Vicchan - _«Vicchan... ¿No te fuíste al arca(1) molesto conmigo?»_ \- Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a decorar mi rostro, lamentaba no haber estado con Vicchan en su último aliento

No escuché cuando mi pareja me hablaba, no sentí sus brazos rodearme mucho menos cuando me sentó con él en el frío piso del departamento mientras me acariciaba el cabello pidiendome que le cuente mi problema. Salí de mi trance al escuchar un ladrido de Makkachin además de su lengua en mi mejilla

\- ¡Yuuri! - Observé el rostro de mi pareja, se notaba sumamente preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo malo? ¡Dime! - Su rostro se tornaba aun más triste y frustrado por no saber que era lo que me pasaba, con una pequeña sonrisa me abrace aun más fuerte a él con Makkachin en el medio

\- Solo recordé a Vicchan — Víktor sabia quien era, por supuesto, mi madre se encargó de contarle toda mi infancia cuando decidí informarles que somos parejas y no solo eso que pronto nos casariamos — Yuuri — Su tono de voz era suave, una mano me hacia cariños en la espalda y la otra en mi cabello negro — Solamente abrazame, quiero estar así contigo — Cerré mis ojos y sonreí al escuchar la voz tan dulce de mi pareja — ¿Sabés?, se que Vicchan está alegre de quien eres ahora y también de ser mi pareja — Ante ese último comentario se ganó un dulce pellizco pero no fue nada

\- Gracias Víktor — Le di un dulce beso en los labios que fue interrumpido por Makkachin que ladró alegre dándonos la cola, quedamos acostados un rato más en el piso con el caniche con nosotros - _«Eres la persona más cariñosa que puedo conocer, Víktor»_

 _ **(…)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **1): En mi país, se cree que los animales cuando mueren van al arca de Noé y como Yuuri le hizo un altar a Vicchan decidí colocar eso en este drabble. Quisiera saber que creencias tienen al respecto sus países**_

 **Hati-chan:** _ **¡Hola!, me alegro mucho que hayas leído el primer drabble y que lo estés siguiendo, lamento las faltas de ortografía pero no te preocupes lo arreglaré con mucho esfuerzo. Besos**_

 **Taurus95:** _ **Víktor debe aprender a no jugar con los sentimientos de nuestro cerdito :v, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos**_

 **Luna Kagamine** _ **: ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustó!, fuí cruel con Yuuri lo sé, pero oye, gana el oro en otras cosas como por ejemplo haberse compremetido con Víktor, ese hombre es el mejor premio que puede tener. Jajaja nadie apoya a Víktor en la crueldad, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado mucho este hermoso segundo drabble sobre una de las ventajas que tiene Víktor, mañana será una desventaja de Víktor ¿Cuál creen que ponga?**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario o voto que me encantan y me animan a más**_

 _ **Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **El drabble de otro defecto sobre Víktor, si es tarde en su país tengan cuidado que pueden reírse a carcajadas(?) Bueno sin más nada que mencionar disfruten el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Pov Y, Desventaja: Reina del Drama**_

En Rusia, en la pista de hielo donde practican toda la selección Rusia a cargo de Yavok y por supuesto Yuuri. El japones está sumamente agradecido con el entrenador de su prometido por dejarlo practicar en la pista de él

La mayoría del tiempo escuchaba como el ruso mayor le gritaba a su marido en su idioma natal haciendo que no entendiera absolutamente nada pero por la cara del ruso de pelo plateado no pareciera nada grave, los demás patinadores comprendían que aún no hablaba ruso y se comunicaban mediante el inglés. Para la mala suerte de Yuri, muchos decidieron llamarlo "Yurio" como hacen Víktor y Yuuri pero otros patinadores lo llamaban a él "Yuuri japonés"

Todo eso es un poco trivial en realidad, lo más importante es que Víktor entrena duro para romper el record que Yuuri y Yurio impusieron en último GPF. Por lo que esté día se veía a un Yuuri bebiendo un poco de agua y a su lado estaba su prometido jadeando por el gran esfuerzo

\- Me impresiona tu gran resistencia – Hablaba con mucho esfuerzo mientras Yuuri solo reía levemente, en serio que Víktor como que jamás logrará superar su resistencia en la pista – No te sobre-esfuerces, Víktor – Yuuri le habló con sumo cariño mientras le ofrecía la botella de agua que le pertenece al contrario

De repente apareció Yurio a nuestro lado hablando en el idioma natal de todos como Yuuri no entendía ni una solo frase de milagro el nombre de ambos decidió seguir con su entrenamiento

\- Я не понимаю, почему вы идти в ногу со свиньей? Вы стары (No te entiendo, ¿Para que sigues el ritmo del cerdo? Ya estas viejo) - Se burlo el menor de ambos con muchas ganas y más al ver el ceño fruncido de su compatriota – Таким образом, вы не можете идти в ногу, возраст дает счет (Por eso no puedes seguir su ritmo, la edad te está dando factura) – Yurio quería ver el mundo arder

\- Я не старый! (¡Yo no estoy viejo!) - Replicaba el ruso mayor - Что делать вам котенок? (¿Qué quieres gatito?) - Ante ese apodo el rubio fruncio el ceño pero por unos segundo al poco tiempo se fue para aparecer una gran sonrisa – Я предпочел бы котенок, лысый старик, который должен отойти от катания, потому что он больше не может (Prefiero ser un gatito, que un anciano calvo que debería retirarse del patinaje debido a que no puede más) – Бедный свинья, будет жениться на пожилой Используете ли вы виагру держать в постели? (Herido en el orgullo del mayor que solo frunció más el ceño pero no puedo decir nada – Pobre del cerdo, se casará con un anciano ¿Usas viagra para seguirle el ritmo en la cama?) - Víktor furioso sujeto fuertemente las mejillas de rubio para acercarlo a su rostro pero el otro no se inmuto

\- Витя, Yurio, остановить бездельничал и получить на практике и не выиграл ни золотую медаль! (¡Vitya, Yurio, dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a practicar así no ganaran ninguna medalla de oro!) - Gritó furioso Yakov interrumpiendo la discusión que poseían ambos rusos, Yuuri observaba por un lado a un Yurio con cara de felicidad por haber hecho un gran travesura mientras en otro lado estaba Víktor con un semblante molesto y de tristeza - _"_ _¿En verdad estoy ya muy viejo?"_ \- Y con esos pensamientos seguía practicando

Terminaron la practica e iban camino al apartamento del mayor, en todo el camino seguía con el mismo semblante que el de la pista pero está vez era peor y se podía adivinar a simple vista que era ahora de pura tristeza hasta tenía un leve puchero.

Ya en el departamento Makkachin los recibió con amor y sumamente alborotado saltando alrededor de ambos mientras ladraba, después de saludar al perro Yuuri fue directo al baño para tomar ducha mientras Víktor se quedo en el sofá con el semblante poniéndose poco a poco peor

Al salir del baño se asustó cuando Víktor lo acorraló contra una pared - _"¿Estás muy desesperado para tener sexo? Pero solo ha pasado una semana"_ \- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un sollozo muy fuerte de su pareja - ¿¡Víktor!? ¿Estás bien te duele algo? - Su preocupación aumento era raro ver a Víktor llorar, debía admitir que hasta llorando se ve hermoso pero eso no era importante ahora mismo

Debido al sollozo no le importó que en su inglés se notara claramente su acento ruso – Yuurriiii – Sollozaba un poco más alto - ¿Me dejarras porr serr anciano? ¿Crrees que estoy calvo? ¡Yuuurriii! - El japonés quedo en blanco por unos instantes - ¡Me dejarras parra buscarrte a un hombrre con una grran cabellerra y además serrá joven! ¡Tendrra mejorr rresistencia que yo! ¡Segurro también buscarrás que sea mejorr haciéndote el amorr! - De acuerdo, Yuuri tenía una idea vaga de lo que Yurio le había dicho a su pareja

\- ¿Algo más? - Preguntó mientras jugaba con el cabello que caía en rostro de su pareja - ¡Yuurri! ¡Erres muy crruel! ¡Yo te amo mucho! ¡No me dejes! - Seguía sollozando pero paro cuando su pareja lo beso en la boca dulcemente, solo uniendo sus labios

\- Víktor, escucha atentamente lo que te diré – El contrario seguía sollozando - ¿Entendido? - Solamente asistió con su cabeza mientras intentaba calmar su sollozo – Primero, no eres un anciano ¡Solo eres cuatro años mayor que yo! - Ante eso las mejillas de ruso se sonrojaron un poco – Segundo, no eres calvo so... - Fue interrumpido

\- ¡Algunas de mis fans creían que tenía cáncer! ¡O que me estoy quedando calvo! ¡O se burla de mi frente! - Iba a sollozar otra vez más alto pero su pareja le jaló la mejilla levemente para callarlo – No me interrumpas – Habló serio y después sonrió – No te quedas quedando calvo, también se que no tienes cáncer y lo más importante yo amo tu frente, no me importa si los demás se burlan de ella – Depositó un suave beso en la frente de su prometido para seguir hablando – Tercero, por no tener resistencia en el patinaje no significa que seas viejo, algunas personas tampoco tienen mi resistencia y son menores que yo ¿Comprendes? - El otro asistió como si fuera un niño regañado

\- ¡No solo eso! - Volvió a replicar el ruso - ¿Te satisfago en el sexo? - Esa pregunta sonrojo fuertemente al mayor - ¡Algunas fans comentan que no puedo satisfacerte porque no tengo resistencia en el patinaje! ¡Yurio comento que debo usar viagra para aguantar tu ritmo! - En los pensamientos de Yuuri tenía ganas de asesinar a ese rubio como nunca, si bien eran amigos, o eso creía él, pero odiada cuando insultaba a Víktor como se le olvidaba que es una Reina del drama...Una reina...Muy delicada reina

\- Víktor – El otro lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules rojos y con lagrimas, se sonrojo aun más – A mí, me gusta mucho cuando Víktor tiene sexo conmigo – Hablaba un poco bajo pero el ruso escuchaba claramente – Víktor no necesita tomar viagra ni nada, me siento bien cuantas veces me lo hagas además – Hizo una pequeña mientras sus mejillas se teñiraron más de rojo – Víktor – El otro solo emitió un sonido de claro signo que lo estaba escuchando - ...Tú... Siempre me superas en el momento de intimidar... es como si fueras una... - No podía seguir, estaba muy apenado - ¿Bestia? - El otro habló con duda y con un poco de perversión incluida viendo como su pareja asistía sonrojada

\- Víktor – Lo abrazo mientras escondía su rostro por lo que iba a decir – Jamás te cambiaría por otra persona, puedo viajar por todo el mundo, conocer varias personas pero ¡Jamás encontraré ha alguien que pueda superar este amor que siento por ti! ¡Prometiste casarte conmigo cuando ganará una medalla de oro! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Te amo, Víktor! - Después de eso lo único que recordó es que Víktor lo llevo a la cama para estar cómodamente, tuvieron sexo con suma delicadeza y amor, mientras se recordaban mutuamente cuanto se amaban

Yuuri despertó cuando era ya de madrugada viendo a Víktor dormido mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y recordó su actitud hace unas horas - _"El amor que siento que por ti es muy fuerte para calmar tus_ dramas" - Con ese último pensamiento se durmió

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Bueno salió más largo de lo que pensé XD espero se hayan reído y si no lo hicieron pues que mal :v significa que si me metó a comediante no ganaré ni una monedita**_

 _ **Por cierto, cada frase escrita en ruso fue de San Google XD yo no se ni coma del ruso como nuestro amado Yuuri, de milagro se hablar castellano :v y se traducir algunas que otras cosas en inglés**_

 **Hati-chan:** ** _La pachanga es buena XD solo que yo no salgo de mi casa... ¿Cómo es el sol?, hasta eso se me olvido y cuando salgo regreso rápido a mi cuarto debido a la claridad del día._**

 ** _Además de los celos, es la reina del drama, jamás olviden eso_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir este fic :3, besos_**

 **Luna Kagamine:** ** _Yo quisiera un Víktor que haga cariño...Dios es tan injusto, Víktor es dramático y celoso... O yo lo vi así en el anime... Espero no ser la única. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el drabble de ayer, espero que el de hoy también sea de tu gusto. Besos_**

 ** _Bueno el drabble de mañana sera una ventaja de Yuuri :D ¿Cuál será? Hagan sus apuestas. Nos vemos mañana_**

 ** _Se despide, ElizabethSullivan21_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **El drabble de hoy es una ventaja de nuestro amado cerdito Yuuri :3, advertencia lo que puedas leer tal vez pueda causarte depresión por no tener un cerdito como Víktor**_

 _ **Pov V, Ventaja: Tierno**_

¿Cómo no amar todo de Yuuri?, ese hombre era lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, si alguien antes de conocer a Yuuri me dice "Te enamorarás de un joven japonés que es patinador, serás su entrenador y no solo eso también tu prometido", me hubiera reído en su cara para responderle "Ves muchas novelas" y seguir con mi camino.

Siendo sincero, la primera vez que vi a Yuuri quería tenerlo para una sola noche, esa misma la del banquete pero vaya que su inocencia me cautivo, la noche del banquete fue única. Su manera de bailar el bole dance me puso duro en menos lo que canta un gallo, sentía que podía darse cuenta en cualquier instante de ello cuando se restregó en mi pidiéndome que lo visitará en Japón y que fuera su entrenador.

Al principio pensé que era sumamente erótico y hermoso pero cuando vi patinando mi rutina de "Hanarezuni soba ni ite" sentía que me llamaba para nunca dejarlo y poco a poco que pasaba más tiempo con él me di cuenta que lo amaba y no quería que se alejará de mi lado. Cuando me entregó los anillos se emocione al saber que pronto nos casaríamos pero no me importa si gana la medalla o no, quiero que sea mi esposo lo antes posible

\- ¿Víktor? - La voz tan suave de mi pareja me sacó de mis recuerdos, lo que vi casi no me produjo un pequeño infarto. Mi lindo cerdito usaba una de mis camisas que le quedaba sumamente grande además de unos borxes ajustados - ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo – Colocó su mano en mi frente y otra en la suya – Lo raro es que no tienes fiebre – Hablaba inocentemente pero ¿Quién en su santo juicio no se sonrojaría con ver a su pareja en tal estado?

\- ¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Te amo tanto! - Lo abrace fuertemente sorprendiendo a mi pareja, no había nada malo, estábamos solos en la habitación pero no podíamos tener sexo estos dos meses en la casa de mis suegros. Por mi si lo haría pero sé que mi Yuuri no querrá por vergüenza a que lo escuchen – Yo también te amo Víktor – Me sonrío tan calidamente que podía derretir mil y un pistas de patinaje

Definitivamente mi Yuuri es tan tierno que provoca apacharlo(1) todo el tiempo y no dejarlo ir jamás pero desgraciadamente tiene amigos, no es problema compartirlo con la familia después de todo si no fuera por sus suegros no tendría a tan tierno cerdito

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **¿Quién más no vio a Yuuri tierno cuando se preocupaba por Víktor? Pues yo sé**_

 _ **Apacharlo: Abrazar o hacer mimos mientras lo abrazas o eso significa en mi país**_

 **Taurus95:** ** _Víktor es exagerado para todo XD pero con Yuuri es lo triple que lo multiplicas después por mil, no debe descuidar a su cerdito aunque no tiene que preocuparse lo tiene bien enamorado e igual Yuuri. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos_**

 **Hati-Chan:** ** _JAJAJAJA me gusta como manejas el ruso XD me arrodillo ante tí, aunque Víktor con Reina del Drama y todo aun así enamora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos_**

 ** _Y como vamos en ventaja y después desventaja significa que mañana es una desventaja de Yuuri. Nos vemos mañana_**

 ** _Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **Y por fin tenemos otra desventaja de nuestro cerdito :D**_

 _ **Pov V, Desventaja: Fanboy**_

Era una mañana tranquila en Rusia, para nuestra suerte no teníamos que ir a entrenar hoy así que mi amado cerdito junto conmigo íbamos a tener un maratón de películas pero fue interrumpida cuando mi amado se puso a buscar una ropa más gruesa en nuestro armario, encontrándose con una gran caja

\- ¿Qué es esto, Víktor? - Me pregunto mientras estaba sentando en el suelo observando la gran caja yo me coloque detrás de él rodeándolo con mis brazos – No lo sé, seguro cosas mías cuando era joven – Los ojos le brillaron abriendo la caja rápidamente

Y como suponía, eran cosas mías que usaba antes, habían varias fotos, cuadernos y hasta unas que otras medallas - ¡Víktor peinado con una trenza! - Esa vez había perdido una apuesta con un viejo compañero y como siempre usaba el pelo largo lo obligaron hacerse un trenza - ¡Wuaw! ¡Víktor! ¿Esté fue el primer traje que usaste? - Preguntaba muy animado su pareja tanto que parecía un niño en su lugar tan favorito y deseado

No pudo responder debido a que su pareja siguió viendo las cosas con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que recordará la primera vez que pisó su departamento

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a dos hombres junto con un perro, al entrar dejaron las maletas en un lado de la sala mientras el perro se subía al sofá para descansar había sido un viaje agotador. Víktor estaba quitándose el chaleco para encender la calefacción cuando escucho un grito que ocasionó que volteará con suma preocupación observando a su pareja completamente emocionada mientras hablaba**_

 _ **\- ¡Este es el departamento de Víktor! - Caminaba de un lado a otro - ¡Está lámpara la vi en una foto tuya de instagram! - El ruso solamente suspiro mientras se daba una cachetada mental, a veces olvidaba que su pareja es su fan desde que era un infante**_

 _ **\- ¿Yuuri? - Estaba preocupado su pareja estaba demasiado emocionado para ser cierto - ¡Increíble un álbum de fotos de Víktor de niño! - Lo agarraba con suma delicadeza - ¡Tienes en tus paredes cada y una de tus medallas ganadas! - Empezaba a verlas mientras decía cuando ganó cada una**_

 _ **\- Yuuri – Lo llamó pero fue ignorado olímpicamente - ¡Este fue el póster que jamás logré tener! ¡Que envidia! - Era un póster de Víktor cuando tenía 19 años, estaba posando de espaldas, se podía ver su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta además de que en su espalda tenía reposando la bandera de su país – ¿Puedo quedármelo Víktor? - Corrió a él para sujetarlos de las manos mientras sus ojos brillaban esperando una respuesta positiva**_

 _ **\- Pero... ¿Para que quieres esa mercancía? Tienes al Víktor real aquí contigo – Beso con delicadeza la mano de su pareja – Pudiste a enamorar y comprometer al Víktor real ¿No es suficiente para ti saber que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo? - Lo último lo dijo con perversión desde hace mucho no han tenido intimidad debido a que estaban ocupados**_

 _ **\- ¿No puedo tener la mercancía de Víktor? ¿Es malo? ¿Te molesta? - Sus ojos se apagaron y hablaba con suma tristeza preocupando a Víktor - ¡Sí puedes! ¡Era una pequeña broma mi amor! ¡Quédate con lo que quieras! - Habló rápido no quería ver a llorar a su pareja porque no sabría como calmarla - ¿De verdad? - Preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo nuevamente - ¡Claro! - Su pareja le agradeció mientras le daba un suave beso para empezar ha ver las cosas otra vez mientras ignoraba a su pareja...Todo el día hasta la noche que fueron a dormir...**_

 _ **(...)**_

\- Yuuri – El ruso llamó a su pareja que estaba de un lado a otro sacando las otras cajas que habían en el armario mientras apartaba algunas para quedárselas – Yuuri – Que va, su pareja solo hablaba con él para pedirle algunas cosas o para aclarar sus dudas con algunas - _"A veces es malo mantener una relación con un fan tuyo"_ \- Con un suspiro miraba la felicidad tan extraña de su pareja al ver sus cosas - _"Pero debo admitir que se ven tan feliz que me dan ganas de abrazarlo todo el día"_ \- Con una sonrisa siguió observando a su pareja

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Bueno nosotras seríamos como Yuuri al entrar por primera vez al departamento del ruso XD Por cierto, ¿Alguien aquí lee el manga Kuroshitsuji? Mañana se vienen los spoirles estoy emocionada quiero saber que pasará con mi tuerto :3 y si no lo leen bueno... estaré en un rincón emocionada yo solita :v**_

 **Hati-chan:** ** _No pues gracias por amarme, yo también 3. No estabas tan preparada para ver tanta ternura de nuestro cerdito :3. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, besos_**

 **Luna Kagamine:** ** _Ojalá existiera un lindo Yuuri en la vida real... Lo buscaría de inmediato y lo secuestro XD Pues si su inseguridad es una de la lista pero quería poner primero su fanatismo pienso que en verdad Yuuri puede ignorar a Víktor observando todas las cosas que no pudo conseguir de la mercancía de su ahora prometido. Me gusta el nuevo apodo de Víktor XD le queda ahora se llamará "Víktor Reina del Drama Nalgas de Oro Nikiforov", si nunca han visto un apodo tan largo para un personaje pues aquí tienen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos_**

 ** _Bueno el día de mañana tendremos una ventaja de Víktor Reina del Drama Nalgas de Oro Nikiforov (Cuando dije que el apodo se queda, se queda). Vayan haciendo sus apuestas de cual ventaja hablaremos mañana_**

 ** _Nos vemos~~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **¿Qué paso que Elizabeth no apareció ayer? Pues me dio sueño por la tarde y me dormí... Y cuando desperté me puse a ver la tv para después ver vídeos de curiosidades**_

 _ **Me olvide por completo de que yo debía actualizar :v pero bueno**_

 _ **Pov Y, Ventaja: Buen maestro**_

Por fin teníamos un día de descanso por parte de Yakov ya que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, según Víktor y Yurio iba a tener una cita con Lilia pero eso no era lo importante. Mi prometido estaba profundamente dormido mientras me abrazaba por las caderas, sin resistirme empecé ha acariciarle el rostro suavemente mientras pensaba en las maneras en que me enseña todo lo que no sabía antes...

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **En el Ice Castle me encontraba cayéndome intentaba hacer un salchow cuádruple, se lo pide anteriormente a Yurio pero fue en vano aún me cuesta hacerlo**_

 _ **\- Yuuri – Escuché la voz de Víktor un poco cansada por mis fallidos intentos - ¿Es más atractivo el hielo para que lo abraces en cada intento de tu salto? - Esa pregunta sarcástica se clavó en lo más profundo de mi corazón, a veces pensaba que Víktor no tenía tacto alguno – Déjame enseñarte – Sin poder negarme ya estaba Víktor con sus patines en la pista – No vas a dejar de mirarme ni de escucharme – Me acarició la mejilla levemente mientras iniciaba a patinar lentamente**_

 _ **\- Cuando yo hago este salto me relajó lo mayor posible – Hablaba mientras iba tomando posición, su pierna elevando un poco su pierna derecha – Elevas un poco tu pierna y saltas hacia atrás – Hizo lo mismo que dijo con total calma, haciendo cuatro giros perfectos hasta aterrizar – Cuando aterrices siempre debes hacerlo con tu pie derecho y apoyándote en el filo exterior del patín ¿Entiendes? - Lo había hecho perfecto, patino hasta estar en mismo sitio que yo**_

 _ **Tomó mi pierna derecha con suma delicadeza elevándola un poco – Hasta aquí la elevarás para que puedas saltar – La soltó con suavidad y se alejó nuevamente de mi – Inténtalo tú – Su vista no se separaba de mi**_

 _ **Lo intenté otra vez pero esta vez mi mano toco el hielo, Víktor solamente suspiro levemente – Al menos está vez no abrazaste al hielo – Su sonrisa era falsa hasta daba un poco de miedo, Víktor es buen entrenador pero yo no soy mejor pupilo**_

 _ **(...)**_

\- _"Fue horrible aprender hacer ese salto"_ \- Fueron mis pensamientos mientras mi mano ahora se posó en los labios tan suaves de mi pareja dormida - _"También tuviste que enseñarme como besar"_ \- Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios mientras recordaba ese día

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Después de ganar la medalla de plata en la Copa de China nos dirigimos al hotel rápidamente, me encontraba aún aturdido por el beso que me dio Víktor en la pista a la vista de los espectadores, de los demás entrenadores, de los patinadores y lo más importante de los periodistas.**_

 _ **Fui el primero en bañarme, Víktor compartía la habitación conmigo además de la cama - "¡Es increíble que Víktor me besó!" - Me lancé en la cama nervioso, escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha - "Fue un simple beso pero..." - Me senté mientras miraba la puerta del baño de la habitación - "Quiero más besos por parte de Víktor" - Me sumergí en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Víktor me asustó**_

 _ **\- ¡Yuuri! - Sus brazos me rodeaban – Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que somos pareja ¿No te agrada eso? - Me hablaba suavemente en el oído mientras me depositaba suaves besos en las mejillas – Víktor – Lo llamé suavemente, sentía mis mejillas arder seguro estaba sonrojado por lo que iba hacer**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo muy bien junte nuestros labios en un suave beso y me separé aun más sonrojado viendo el rostro sorprendido de mi pareja - ¿Acaso mi cerdito quiere más besos? - Asentí con mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en el regazo de Víktor - ¿Quieres intentar un beso con lengua? - Asentí mientras acerque mi rostro suyo, quería darle a Víktor todas mis primeras veces y yo ser el último con que haga esas cosas**_

 _ **Nos besamos al principio con suavidad, que iba subiendo de nivel poco a poco. Su lengua delinió mis labios mientras sus dientes sujetaron mi labio inferior en un suave mordisco que me hizo gemir suave y la lengua se adentró en mi cavidad bocal juntándose con mi inexperta lengua. El beso fue lento nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en conocer la boca del contrario, que nuestras lenguas se conocieran y se acariciaran mutuamente**_

 _ **No quería que el beso parará pero era inevitable, me faltaba un poco el oxígeno así que me separé mientras un hilo de saliva conectaba nuestras lenguas que estaban asomadas un poco, ambos teníamos un sonrojo en las mejillas y jadeábamos levemente**_

 _ **\- Mi Yuuri – Su mano acarició mi mejilla roja – Eres un buen aprendiz, me encanta ser el quien tome tus primeras experiencias en el amor – Y de esa forma volvimos a unir nuestros labios, nos besamos muchas veces esa noche hasta quedarnos dormidos**_

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¿No me vas a besar? - Esa voz ronca me sacó de mis pensamientos, Víktor por fin había despertado de sus dulces sueños en que la mayoría que murmuraba cosas siempre era mi nombre - ¿Debería hacerlo para que terminemos en una clase de sexo por la mañana? - Comentó picarón mientras me montó en sus caderas - ¿Me enseñarás a montarte, _profesor Víktor_? - Lo último lo dije en japonés pero se que Víktor le encanta escucharme hablar en mi idioma natal a pesar no entender nada de lo que digo

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Bueno ¿Quién no quiere un Víktor Reina del Drama Nalgas de oro Nikiforov como tu profesor? ¡Ya vi los spoirles de Kuroshitsuji! Aclaró que cuando salga beberé cloro así que si ese día no actualizó es porque me morí :v Ok no pero si prepararé mi vaso de cloro**_

 _ **Bueno hoy no hay charlas XD necesitó procesar la información de los spoirles, el capítulo hubiera salido antes pero es que una amiga me escribió entonces vi los spoirles y... Cabe destacar que me vi el capítulo 131 en japonés... y también me vi el capítulo de Killing Stalking en coreano... No entendí un carajo de ambas series pero esas creadoras quieren ver el mundo arder**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows :3 nos vemos cuando suba la desventaja de Víktor hagan sus apuestas, adiós seguiré muriéndome por no saber ni japonés ni coreano y buscar el vaso de cloro**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **¿Elizabeth sigue viva después de leer Kuroshitsuji? ¡Pues si!, hoy me desperté temprano por que se supone que en mi familia íbamos a salir por asuntos pero empezó a llover y no pudimos salir, entonces me metí en facebook y me encontré que Shinigami Ronald actualizó Kuroshitsuji antes del 20 :D mi pobre bebé ToT pero no necesité beber el vaso de cloro XD yo soy dura para llorar... pero como habían dicho que estaba sad pensé que iba a sufrir pero no... si me dio cosa...pero no lloré... Bueno con ustedes el drabble de hoy**_

 _ **Pov Y, Desventaja: Celos**_

\- ¡Yuuri! - Estábamos caminando por las frías calles de Rusia pero todos nos estaban mirando por una escena en particular, Víktor se encontraba gritando mi nombre mientras yo caminaba lo más rápido posible. ¿Razón?, la leyenda del patinaje artístico Víktor Nikiforov me hizo una escena de celos en público - ¡Por favor Yuuri! ¡Escúchame! - Logró sujetarme del brazo para voltearme y poder vernos la cara fijamente

Él tenía el rostro preocupado por mi actitud además de claro arrepentimiento mientras que mi cara era de furia total

\- Escúchame tu a mi Nikiforov – De un fuerte movimiento de mi brazo hice que me soltará – ¡Estoy harto desde ayer! – Seguro se preguntarán ¿Qué diablos paso? La repuesta es muy sencilla

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Sábado por la noche en el departamento de Víktor Nikiforov...**_

 _ **\- ¡Me niego! - En la sala del departamento, Víktor tenía su ceño fruncido en clara señal de molestia mientras que yo tenía el mismo rostro. Ninguno de los dos queríamos dar el brazo a torcer - ¿Por qué te niegas? ¡Dame solo una razón! - Ambos nos encontrábamos furiosos al punto que olvidábamos al pobre Makkachin que estaba en el medio de los dos mirándonos mientras nos daba la cola**_

 _ **\- ¿¡Es que no sabes que día es mañana!? - Jamás pensé a ver a Víktor tan molesto como ahora pero igual no me iba a dejar llevar por eso - ¡Es domingo! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sólo iré a recoger a Pichit-kun del aeropuerto y llevarlo a su hotel! ¿Acaso tengo que salir de este departamento solo contigo o Makkachin? - Víktor suspiró en resignación**_

 _ **\- No es que no puedas salir – Hablaba un poco más relajado pero aún molesto – Solo que mañana no quiero que salgas – Sus ojos me miraban con furia y tristeza pero eso era lo que menos me importó - ¿No quieres que salga mañana? ¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que mi prometido me tiene horarios para que pueda salir con mi mejor amigo – Ese comentario encendió aún más a mi prometido – Cuando solo es un estúpido domingo – Ese último comentario enfadó más a mi prometido**_

 _ **\- Está bien, Katsuki – Si que lo estaba – Vete con el moreno ese, diviértete – Se estaba retirando de la sala hacia nuestra habitación, el tono de voz era vacío al punto que me preocupó así que fui detrás de él - ¿Víktor? - Agarro una chaqueta mientras salía ignorándome, lo seguí viendo como acariciaba a Makkachin que ladró en alegría que dejáramos de discutir pero - ¿Víktor? - El mencionado me miró como hace unos minutos con seriedad y tristeza – No me esperes, me quedaré en casa de Yakov está noche, mañana hablamos mejor – Y dejándome con las palabras en la boca se fue**_

 _ **\- "¿Me estás abandonando?" - Fue mi último pensamiento para irme a dormir en otra habitación que se encontraba en el departamento**_

 _ **Domingo por la mañana, en el aeropuerto...**_

 _ **Salí sin importarme a que hora iba a regresar Víktor al departamento, no sabía muy bien que hacer, era la segunda vez que peleábamos tan fuerte - ¡Yuuri! - La voz de mi mejor amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba muy feliz de que aceptará buscarlo en el aeropuerto**_

 _ **Pichit no conocía Rusia venía de turismo junto con Seung pero necesitaban llegar al hotel primero, ¿Tan difícil es entender eso? - ¡Muchas gracias, Yuuri! - Me abrazó contento mientras Seung nos miraba con su misma seriedad característica – Aunque lamento que Seung y yo arruináramos este día que seguro ibas a pasarla con Víktor – Ese comentario me dejo un poco confundido – Oh no te preocupes, no íbamos hacer nada – Sonrió mirando la cara de confusión de mi amigo.**_

 _ **Tras varias charlas decidimos ir primero a una cafetería para que después fueran a su hotel a descansar - ¿Y eso que vinieron juntos? - Pregunte con tranquilidad mientras bebía mi café, ambos se sonrojaron un poco. Seung desvió la mirada mientras Pichit sujetaba su mano – Lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero... Somos novios**_

 _ **Unos minutos de silencio... Grité confundido llamando la atención de todos, como no sabía ruso me tuve que disculpar en inglés. Me volví a sentar hablando con mi amigo y su pareja, salimos viendo a varias parejas caminar por las frías calles de Rusia hasta en una plaza repleta de parejas - "Es raro ver tantas parejas juntas" - Hasta se estaban dando regalos, no entendía nada**_

 _ **Caminamos un poco más ya estábamos un poco cerca del hotel cuando me encontré con Víktor a lo lejos con Yurio. Me quede viendo como Víktor le daba un ramo de flores a Yurio - "¿Flores? ¿A Yurio?" - Seguía sin entender nada - ¡Pero si es Víktor, vamos! - Pichit sujetó mi mano arrastrando hacia donde estaba Víktor con Yurio**_

 _ **Terminamos los cinco frente a frente, había un claro silencio de incomodidad - ¡Hola Víktor, Yuri! - Saludó mi amigo y más atrás su pareja mientras que yo no dije nada solo miraba hacia otro lado escuchando su conversación – Pensaba regalarle algo a Yuuri ¿Me pueden decir en dónde venden chocolates? - De un momento a otro Víktor estaba muy cerca de Pichit, asustándolo con la mirada pero mi amigo ni se inmuto**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué quieres darles chocolates a mi prometido? - Su voz era filosa tanto que podía cortar lo que sea, Yurio tenía una cara de preocupación que me alarmó - ¡Oye viejo! ¡Cálmate! - El ruso menor se puso de pie mientras agarraba un brazo de Víktor pero no hacia nada**_

 _ **\- Yuuri es mi mejor amigo, quiero darle un regalo en este día – Hablaba relajado – Cosa que tú – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Que eres su prometido, no hiciste – Empezaron a discutir en público, mi paciencia se agotó al punto de gritar - ¡Ya basta Víktor! - Todos me voltearon a ver, tanto mis amigos como los desconocidos que llevaban ya rato mirando la escena de celos de Víktor - ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Quédate otra vez en la casa de quien sea que por lo visto ayer no fue a que Yakov! - Y tras decir eso me largué olvidándome de todo**_

 _ **(...)**_

Y así fue como terminamos en está situación

\- ¡Te pusiste molesto solo por ir a recoger a Pichit-kun! ¡Te fuiste dejándome solo en el departamento! - Estaba tan furioso que no me di cuenta que algunos nos volteaban a ver - ¡Para colmo no fuiste a que Yakov como mencionaste! ¡Estabas con Yurio! - Víktor parecía molesto y triste nuevamente

\- Yo quería que pasaras San Valentín conmigo – Hablaba mientras me miraba profundamente, eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría – El lunes te había dicho que este domingo te quería solo para mi, cosa que tu aceptaste – Entendía su enojo y celos – Pero Pichit es más importante ¿No?, es tu mejor amigo – Estaba ahora molesto conmigo mismo – Dile a Pichit que lo lamento ahora vete con él – Se fue, voltee gritando su nombre pero no me hacia caso decidí seguirlo pero lo perdí de vista - _"Víktor"_

Regrese con Pichit que estaba con Yurio, ambos lo llevamos al hotel. Una vez de camino de regreso ambos teníamos un silencio incomodo que se rompió por el mismo – El viejo ayer llegó triste ¿Qué paso? - Eso me molestó un poco, recordando la mentira de ayer. Decidí no responder – No importa, sabes, el viejo es dramático y celoso ha sido así siempre pero contigo es el doble – Seguíamos caminando – San Valentín y decirle que es un simple domingo – Lo seguía ignorando – No es asunto mío pero – Se posó al frente de mí mirándome con furia contenida – No quiero volver a calarme al viejo triste ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Que vuelva a pasar y te rompo la cara! - Se largo dejándome solo

Me di cuenta que me dejo en el departamento de Víktor, con decisión me adentré. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y lo más importante Makkachin no salió a saludarme, me alarmé y corrí hacia nuestra habitación encontrándome a Víktor tirado en la cama mientras Makkachin intentaba contentarlo

Me sentí lo peor, había olvidado por completo que prometí salir hoy con Víktor, olvide por completo que era San Valentin por lo que no le compré un regalo - ¿Ya dejaste a Pichit en el hotel? - Me preguntó sin dirigirme la mirada en algún momento

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acosté encima de él mientras nuestra mascota se bajaba de la cama para irse de la habitación - ¿Eso importa ahora? - Víktor se movió de manera brusca tumbándome de su cuerpo hacia la cama mientras seguía dándome la espalda - _"La Reina está celosa y molesta"_ \- Volví a montarme por inercia recibiendo el mismo trato pero esta vez Víktor se arropó de pies a cabeza como una oruga ignorándome - ¿Ahora eres una oruga? - Pregunté divertido mientras volvía a montarme encima de él

\- ¿Se encuentra la oruga Nikiforov? - Me ignoró a lo que suspire – Lo lamento – Fue lo único que dije y recibí nuevamente el mismo trato que antes mientras se destapaba para dignarme a mirarme, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado - ¿Lo lamento? - Repitió dudoso – ¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué lamentas? ¿Haberme dicho que hoy es un estúpido domingo? ¿Que dormí ayer con Yurio? ¿Qué me cambiaste a último minuto? O ¿Lo dices por decirlo? - La reina estaba más que celosa y molesta

\- Víktor – Eleve mi mano para sujetar mi rostro e intentar besarlo pero mi prometido volteo su rostro molesto – No quiero besarte, ni siquiera quiero verte – Eso me dolió un poco pero aún así lo abracé como si fuera lo que más necesitó para vivir – Víktor, se me olvido lo lamento mucho – No decía nada – Te compensaré. ¡Haré lo que quieras! - No funcionaba – Me siento como la peor escoria por olvidar que tenía una cita con mi bello prometido, con el hombre que amo ¿Perdonas a este cerdito que tanto te ama? - Con mis manos obligue que mirara

\- Me acusaste de infidelidad con Yurio – Habló por fin sin resentimiento – Yurio se queda con Yakov ¿Recuerdas? - Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, ya era la segunda vez en el día - ¿Qué me dices de las flores? - Le jale un poco la mejilla - ¿Cómo interpretó eso? - Mi pareja solo suspiro – Nosotros los rusos damos flores cuando nos quedamos por primera vez en la casa de alguien, resulta que Yakov estaba con Lilia, nunca había estado ahí ¿Comprendes? - Hizo un pequeña pausa – Las flores se les dan como respeto, se las di a Yurio para que las entregará

Otro balde de agua fría – Oh – Fue lo único que puede decir - ¿Me perdonas? - Me recosté en su pecho – Te perdonó pero a cambio me sacarás tú a comer el próximo domingo – Me abrazó mientras nos acostábamos en la cama – Te amo mi reina de los celos – Confesé con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Reina? - Repitió confundido - ¡Oh! También Reina del Drama – Sentí unos pellizcos en mi trasero que detuvieron mi risa

\- ¡Oye eso dolió! - La cara de mi prometido era lujuriosa, eso me dio mala espina – Esta reina hará que gimas tan alto que te escuchará toda Rusia – Lo sabía, después de sus ataques viene una sección de sexo rudo. Encantadora rutina

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Salió más largo de lo que pensé :v pero bueno espero les haya gustado ¿Les gusto ver a PichitxSeung 7w7? A mi me gustan**_

 **Fannynyannyan1912:** ** _Aww me alegró :3 muchas gracias por tu reviews, besos_**

 **Justshuls:** ** _Nooo ¡Revive! Necesitas seguir leyendo Dx_**

 **Luna Kagamine:** ** _Víktor Reina del Drama Nalgas de Oro Nikiforov es celoso, definitiva y quien lo niega es ciego y cree que el cielo es rojo ¡Lee Kuroshitsuji! ¡Yana quiere ver el mundo arder no aguanto otra vez! ¡Un mes es demasiado!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer este drabble, nos vemos mañana con una ventaja de Yuuri, adiós~~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **Nuevo drabble de una ventaja de Yuuri, disfruten**_

 _ **Pov V, Ventaja: Propenso a engordar**_

Después de terminar el Grand Prix Final tomamos la decisión de regresar a Japón para celebrar el triunfo de Yuuri

\- ¡Felicidades Yuuri! - Todos nos recibieron con alegría mientras Yuuri estaba sorprendido no pensó ver a todos felices por su contentos por haber ganado la medalla de plata – Gracias – Susurraba bajito mientras miraba como todos tenían una gran sonrisa – Aunque quede de segundo lugar – Desvió la mirada a lo que yo solamente le apreté la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía

\- Eso que importa – Yuuko empezó hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro – Te superaste a ti mismo, Yuuri – Le sujeto la única mano libre a Yuuri – Eso es más que suficiente para nosotros – Después de que Yuuri agradecería nuevamente fuimos a guardas nuestras maletas en el cuarto que vamos a compartir juntos

\- Víktor – Me llamó tímidamente que me causaba tanta ternura y sin evitarlo deje de sacar las cosas de mi maleta para acerca a mi pareja y poder abrazarla – Dime, Yuuri – Deposité suaves besos en las mejillas regorditas de mi pareja que me provoca morderlas todo el tiempo - ¿Puedo comer un tazón de Katsudon? - Me preguntó con pena mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban – Quedamos que cuando ganará puedo comer un tazón ¿Recuerdas? - Sus ojos brillaban aun más - _"Es tan lindo pidiendo su plato favorito"_ \- Pensé mientras deposité otro suave beso en su mejilla – Por supuesto que me acuerdo – Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del contrario – Vamos a decirle a la señora Hiroko que nos haga Katsudon para ambos ¿Te parece? - Me puse de pie ayudando a mi pareja en el proceso

\- ¿Puedo comer todos los tazones que quiera? - Me pregunto mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo además de ese rojo en sus mejillas tan bellos - _"¿Cómo puedo decirle que no?"_ \- Sujeté sus mejillas para que elevara su mirada y pudiera verme – Por supuesto, todos los que mi amor quiera comer – Sonríe al ver como sus ojos brillaron más y me abrazaba agradeciéndome

 _ **(...)**_

Pasó una gran semana en donde Yuuri se comía varios tazones de Katsudon y se la pasaba conmigo todo el tiempo. Está noche Yuuri estaba encerrado en el baño mientras yo me encontraba con su familia en la mesa listos para cenar

\- ¿Y Yuuri? - Pregunté mientras Minako solo bebía su cerveza con tranquilidad – En el baño, si quieres ve a buscarlo, lo más seguro que no salga de ahí por unas buenas horas – Decidí ir a buscarlo

Toque tres veces la puerta del baño escuchando leves balbuceos de mi pareja – Vete – Fue lo único que entendí - ¿Sucede algo malo? - La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando solo ver su hermosa cara – Víktor – Sus ojos se iban humedeciendo, eso era malo, iba a llorar y no iba saber que hacer - ¡Lo siento mucho! - Y empezó a llorar, me preocupe a lo que abrí la puerta para poder abrazarlo - ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Es tan malo para que estés llorando? - Hablaba mientras afincaba su cabeza en la de su pareja que sollozaba - ¡No debiste dejarme comer todos los tazones que quisiera! - Me empujo mientras sus cara se mostraba un poco molesta ahora - ¡Aumente de peso! ¡Subí ocho kilos! ¿¡Cómo crees que me siento!? - Seguía llorando mientras me reclamaba - ¡Víktor! ¡Dí algo! - Me arrodille para abrazar su linda pancita que antes desapareció para estar en forma – Amo a mi Yuuri rellenito – Mi pareja dejo de sollozar al ver que estaba haciendo

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó un poco dudoso mientras acariciaba mi cabello – Por supuesto, te ves tan tierno y adorable que provoca comerte a besos – Mis manos acariciaron los pocos cauchitos que se formaban en el cuerpo de mi pareja

Nos olvidamos de cenar al punto de regresar a nuestro cuarto en donde Yuuri estaba acostado mientras yo le daba dulces besos en todo su cuerpo - _"Definitivamente también amo a mi Yuuri gordito" -_ Con ese pensamiento eleve mi rostro para besar a los labios en mi pareja – Vamos a cenar, hoy será tu último Katsudon y empezamos mañana a entrenar – Me baje del cuerpo de mi pareja mientras salía de la habitación

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **¿Alguno aquí es propenso a engordar? Yo no :D pero es por una larga historia además de que cabe destacar lo de mi país... No me deja experimentar como engordar ToT soy muy flaca**_

 **Justhuls:** _ **Jajaja Víktor es la Reina del Drama ser dramático es lo suyo, a todos le hubiese dolido que tu pareja olvide la cita que tenía contigo /3**_

 **Luna Kagamine:** _ **¡Hola! Eso es lo que más alegra :3, para mi ambos son olvidadezos no se XD por algo son almas gemelas. ¡Que vivan todos los ships tiernos de YOI! La reconciliación es la mejor parte que ambos disfrutaron te lo aseguro 7w7. ¿Qué tal quedaste después de leer el capítulo 131 de Kuroshitsuji? A mi me gustó lo buen hermano que es Ciel pero me sigue pareciendo neutral que le haga algo a nuestro bebé Tuerto y que se preparé que lo odiaré y le desearé la muerte XD ¡Ame a Undertaker! No le importaba al gemelo mayor o al menor, ambos eran Phantomhive 3 se ganó nuestro corazón y lo que más risa me dio fue Sebastian para mi ese perro si ama a nuestro bebé pero a su manera...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por disfrutar del drabble a todos aquellos que lo leen y no dejan su reviwes por timidez pero no se preocupen aun así los amo, toca la desventaja de Yuuri para mañana. Adiós~~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **No seguí actualizando ayer debido a que dolía mucho la muñeca izquierda, lo siento uwu pero no se preocupen con ustedes la desventaja más destacada de Yuuri!**_

 _ **Pov V, Desventaja: Egoísta**_

Era una mañana fría como en cualquier otra en Rusia, por lo que siempre me preocupaba de escoger la ropa de mi pareja para que esté bien abrigado y así no se enferme por el clima.

Antes de salir le puse un gorro para darle un suave beso en la frente - Víktor - Su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que me podía regalar por las mañanas. Nos despedimos de Makkachin para dirigirnos a entrenar

En todo momento me la pase entrenando duro las coreografías, Yakov no me daba tregua alguna en destacar todo y cada uno de mis errores. Yuuri se encontraba entrenando en otro lado mientras lo veía de reojo por si tenía algún error pero solo en los saltos igual que todos en el momento.

\- ¿Por qué están fallando en los saltos? - Yakov hablaba en inglés para que Yuuri pudiera entender como todos los demás - ¿Acaso les falta inspiración? ¡Todos están fallando! - Se molesto y empezó a gritarnos cosa que todos empezamos a ignorar para relajarnos un poco patinando sin necesidad de hacer los saltos

Sin darme cuenta se me acercaron las nuevas pupilas de Yakov son jóvenes muy lindas y poseen talento - ¡Víktor! - Para ser exactos eran tres como de unos 15 años en adelante - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Y sin preocuparme empecé a establecer una conversación con ellas

\- ¿Por qué el viejo siempre está rodeado de mujeres? - Yurio se acercó en donde estaba Yuuri bebiendo un poco agua - ¿Eh? - El japonés no entendió al inicio hasta que vio en donde estaba su prometido rodeado de mujeres - Son sus amigas ¿No? - Hablaba relajado cosa que desconcertó al ruso menor

\- No, son nuevas aquí - Eso ocasionó que Yuuri frunciera un poco el ceño - Víktor es muy famoso en el patinaje - Se volvió a relajar sin importarle mucho el caso - Antes de que Víktor te conociera era un descontrol, ha estado con varias mujeres que hasta ya perdí la cue... - No pudo terminar debido a que el japonés se fue hacia otro lado de la gran pista para seguir patinando

\- _"Ya se lo famoso que es Víktor" -_ Pensaba el azabache mientras practicaba su nueva rutina - _"También se que antes de mi hubieron varias afortunadas pero ninguna duro más de una semana"_ \- Su rutina estaba saliendo a la perfección sin darse cuenta solo Yakov que dejo de gritar cuando todos le estaban haciendo caso omiso _\- "Pero aun así" -_ Terminó su coreografía mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como Yakov lo felicitaba por preocuparse por la competencia - _"Víktor debe recordar que soy egoísta" -_ Patino hasta el lugar donde se encontraban

\- ¡Eres muy gracioso! - Se reían suavemente mientras ignoraban el japonés en las espaldas del ruso - _"Oh apareció"_ \- Fue el pensamiento de todas hasta al ver como unos delgados brazos apresaron desde atrás el cuerpo de Víktor

Él solo volteó para ver a su pareja - ¡Yuuri! - Le regreso el abrazo dándole la espalda a las jóvenes sin malas intenciones. Estas pudieron ver a la perfección como el extranjero las miraba con furia contenía y depositaba un beso sumamente apasionado al mayor

\- Vámonos a casa - Susurro al separar los labios con lo del otro que lo seguía cual pato a su mamá.

En los vestidores del lugar estaba la pareja comiéndose a besos pero Yuuri rompió los besos - Sabes - El mayor solo depositaba los besos en el cuello de su pareja ocasionándole gemidos - Recuerdo que te dije que nunca apartes tu mirada de mi - Con sus manos agarró el rostro del mayor - Y hoy lo hiciste - Eso no estaba tomando un buen camino - Esta noche te quedas con las ganas - Le susurro en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible mientras el ruso le replicaba persiguiéndolo - _"Yuuri es muy egoísta cuando se trata de mi" -_ Fue el pensamiento de Víktor cuando atrapó a su pareja y cayeron en la nieve entre risas y suaves besos - _"Es tan lindo y a la vez tan malvado. Quien sabe que me espera por la noche" -_ Se pusieron a jugar en la nieve como niños pequeños

 _ **(...)**_

 **Yyyyy Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De este drabble :v tal vez haga unos últimos cuatro drabble y uno más gracioso en que involucre a la mayoría de los personajes :3**

 **justshuls** : _**Eso es bueno, yo tampoco engordó así con facilidad. Todos me dicen que tengo un agujero negro en el estómago XD Se que quieres ver un Víktor apachando a Yuuri rellenito en el anime lo sé . Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, Besos**_

 **Luna Kagamine** _ **: ¡Yuuri es tierno como sea! ¡Se ha dicho! ¡Y Víktor también lo ama así o como se que este que es lo más bello y encantador!**_

 _ **El SebasCiel es mi OTP lo gracioso es que yo me vi ese anime fue por verlo en realidad no sabia que ver y vi una foto de ellos y pensé "¿Qué puede pasar?" Y lo que paso me enamoré de mi tuerto 3 y todo de ese anime me encanta de por si es mi segundo anime favorito. Me he maravilloso la forma en que desarrollan la historia :3 aunque la segunda temporada sufrí con un personaje xD te lo digo después de ver las dos temporadas y de ver Book Of Circus y Book Of Murders querrás leer el manga como lo hice yo. Y esperar con ansias la película de Book Of The Atlantic :3**_

 _ **PD: Yo no pero cuando regreso a clases no comó mucho por lo que bajo de peso u después me cuesta recuperarlo. Y si preguntas la razón de porque dejo de comer es que se me olvida XD los estudios me vuelven loca por lo que mayormente no almuerzo lo que ocasiona que mi mamá me regañe :v es deprimente y cuando decido comer y como poco igual me regaña y yo quedo estilo "Aja pero comí... No es mi culpa que no tuve tiempo para decidir comer una porción más grande"**_

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** _**Jajaja Gracias yo no tengo pareja :'c pero desearía también quedar con una así gordos y con estrías amándonos y dándonos cariñitos( Yo puedo ser peor que Víktor en todo... En cariño,en celos... Todo XD Víktor no me gana excepto en belleza y en patinaje XD Pero lo único lindo que tengo es que mis ojos son verdes y mi pelo casi rubio) .**_

 _ **A mi Ciel me vale XD es decir, no lo odio pero tampoco lo amo. No entiendo el odio de algunas hacia él, yo creo que si Undertaker lo revivió debe saber todo sobre Sebas y Tuerto o tener alguna idea sobre ello no se, creo que él aun ama a nuestro tuerto después de todo son familia...(Tres capítulos después y vemos como se están matando por las pertenencias y dejan el amor que se tenían en el pasado xD)**_

 _ **El de mañana será la Ventaja de Víktor, nos vemos**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **Sí lo se, no actualice ni el miércoles ni ayer pero fue que mi mamá le toco viajar y mi hermana se la paso pegada a mi así que no pude agarrar la computadora y ponerme a escribir. Además que cuando me entere de eso la imaginación se fue por los suelos, mi mamá regreso ayer c: así que por fin puedo actualizar**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE POSEE CONTENIDO ALGO SUBIDO DE TONO, ya saben, SMUT o LEMON, como quieran llamarlo :3**_

 _ **Pov Y, Ventaja: Hábil en la cama**_

 _ **¿Qué puede ser mejor que tener un prometido hábil en todo?, Víktor siempre me impresiona en todos los ámbitos hasta el punto de hacerme delirar. El ámbito que más me encanta es el sexo...**_

 _ **\- Yuuri – Menciona mi nombre en un jadeo de excitación, ocasionando que me estremezca por completo – Ponte en cuatro – Solté un gemido al sentir como Víktor se separaba de mi pezón derecho que estaba erecto e hinchado por las caricias de mi pareja – Te gustará lo que haremos está noche – Se paró de la cama mientras me posicionaba como él quería – Que lindo – Temblé al sentir sus manos en mis glúteos**_

 _ **\- ¡Vitya! - Gemí ese apodo que tanto le encantaba que mencionará durante el sexo – Tu entrada se contrae en mi espera – Separó mis glúteos para tener una mejor vista de ese lugar mientras me sonrojaba por lo vergonzosa que era esa posición – Ya te daré lo que tanto quieres – Sentí por completo el miembro de Víktor en mi interior por lo que no pude evitar gemir aun más alto**_

 _ **\- Quiero hacer la carretilla contigo – Soltó entre jadeos mientras agarraba mis piernas para elevarlas y me dejaba apoyado en mis codos, ante esa posición podía sentir mejor las embestidas de Víktor en mi interior - ¡Más! Vitya más ah,ah – No podía controlarme por lo que cada vez me encontraba gimiendo más alto, todas y cada una de las embestidas se dirigían a mi próstata cada vez más rápidas**_

 _ **Al acabar juntos quedamos recostados en la cama creando la cuchara perfecta, Víktor aún se encontraba en mi interior pero eso no me molestaba en absoluto. Solo me concentraba en regular mi respiración mientras Víktor se entretenía besándome el cuello y acariciando mi abdomen, siempre era así Víktor me hacia mimos después del coito**_

 _ **\- Te amo tanto Yuuri – Me declaro su amor como siempre lo hace para depositar un beso en mi frente – Sabia que te gustaría probar esa posición – Sonrió como siempre lo hace mientras fijaba su vista en él con amor – ¿Dónde te salió hacer esa posición? - Pregunté con curiosidad con la voz un poco baja me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar**_

 _ **\- ¡Del Kamasutra! - Pestañeé un poco confundido mientras mis mejillas fueron decoradas con un color rojizo por la vergüenza - ¡Ahora haremos la cuchara! - Me besó con intensidad mientras se movió sus caderas, embistiendo mi interior. Gemí no quería pero el placer era demasiado para resistirme**_

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¡Yuuri! - Escuché la voz de mi pareja por lo que salí de mis pensamientos y fijar mi vista en esos hermosos ojos azules – Estabas muy concentrado en tus pensamientos, Yurio quiere invitarnos a la playa con los demás ¿Vamos? - Me hablaba emocionado a lo que solo enrollé mis brazos en su cuello para unir nuestras narices en un suave toque – Me gustaría ir – Vi como sonría como niño, acerqué mis labios a sus oídos para susurrarle – Quiero hacer el amor contigo dentro del agua – Mordí su oreja mientras mi pareja enrollaba sus brazos en mis caderas

\- ¡Pues no se hablé más! ¡La pareja Nikiforov se irá a la playa este verano junto a Makkachin! - Me reí levemente sabía muy bien que íbamos a terminar en la noche de ese día dentro del agua salada en una ronda de sexo como siempre y después sentir sus mimos mientras se me confesaba – Te amo Víktor – Mi pareja volteo a verme con una sonrisa aun más grande para corresponder mis sentimientos - _"Después de todo, ser la pareja de alguien con mucha hábilidad y mimoso no es tan malo"_ \- Pensé mientras me recostaba en el sofá con él hasta sentir a Makkachin encima de nosotros lamiéndonos las caras

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Sabían que hay posiciones muy raras en el Kamasutra, porque yo no XD Jamás me había interesado en buscar sobre ese libro pero lo hice para esté drabble. Yuuri le encanta este lado de Víktor grrr**_

 **Justhuls:** ** _Todos amamos a los posesivos tiernos que protegen su pareja de manera un poco discreta... si sobre todo eso :v se le nota hasta en el espacio su celos XD_**

 **Luna Kagamine:** ** _¡Yuuri da ternura como sea! ¡Celoso,gordito,patinando,durmiendo,comiendo! ¡Ese hombre es ternura pura!_**

 ** _Yo me adentre en el mundo de Kuroshitsuji porque me enamoré de Smile... Me gusta es tan bello *-* pero es porque me recuerda a mi XD igual que otro personaje que aparece en el manga. El sebasciel es canon en mi corazón... Aunque unos lo ven shotacon(Literalmente un niño de 13 XD con un demonio de más de mil años) es tierno como algunas veces se ven escenitas shipeable :3. Yo quiero un Sebastian pero para que me haga todo XD no como pareja._**

 ** _Volviendo al drabble...Me alegra que te haya gustado 3_**

 ** _A veces no me creía y le decía a mi hermana "¡Verdad que comí!" y la muy condenada decía "Yo no te ví". Nunca te ayudan a ti cuando lo necesitas pero cuando ellos necesitan un favor tuyo como te jalan :v_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos que leen estos drabbles, mañana se subirá una desventaja de Víktor Reina del Drama Nalgas de Oro Nikiforov. Nos vemos, los quiero muchos. Besos_**

 ** _Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **Hoy si fue seguido, un aplauso para mi. Se que tarde(Bueno en mi país ya es de noche :v) pero lo bueno tarda en llegar(?)**_

 _ **Con ustedes la desventaja de Víktor :3**_

 _ **Pov Y, Desventaja: Incauto**_

En el departamento de la pareja Nikiforov - ¡Yuuri! ¡Amor, perdón! - Víktor hablaba mientras se recostaba de la puerta del baño en donde su pareja Yuuri se encontraba encerrada - ¡Vete con ellas! - Obviamente el enojo del japonés se basa en un comentario demás de su pareja...

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Hace unos minutos antes...**_

 _ **La pareja más hablaba del año se encontraba acostada en su sofá junto con su perro – Yuuri – El de pelo plateado abrazaba con mucho amor a su pareja que acariciaba al canino – Dime – Habló con calma el azabache mientras seguía jugando con Makkachin**_

 _ **\- ¿En verdad soy tu primera pareja? - Preguntó mientras se aferraba aún más y depositaba unos suaves besos en las mejillas de su prometido – Sí, te amo Víktor – Ante esa confesión de amor, el ruso se sonrojo levemente mientras su pareja ocultaba su rostro con sus manos - ¡Yuuri! - Agarró el rostro de su pareja para besarlo**_

 _ **El beso inició siendo suave, solamente se juntaron sus labios en un toque tan inocente que demostraba que su amor era no solamente pasional sino también dulce. Pero Víktor subió el ritmo del beso moviendo sus labios incitando a los del japonés hacer lo mismo, al pasar unos minutos con su lengua delineó el labio inferior de su pareja para atraparlo con sus dientes y chuparlo, este acto ocasionó un gemido del azabache**_

 _ **Soltó el labio de su pareja y una mano acarició su mejilla - Saca tu lengua – El otro aturdió obedeció sacando levemente su lengua. Víktor sacó su lengua para unirla con la del japonés, sus lenguas formaron una danza siendo dominada por la lengua del ruso. Víktor rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de su pareja para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras Yuuri solo colocó sus manos en la nuca del otro acariciando su pelo**_

 _ **El beso se tornaba cada vez más fuerte y pasional, la saliva se le escurría por la quijada al japonés que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas aquel beso estaba siendo tan excitante que no podía controlar sus leves gemidos mientras movía sus caderas con las del ruso.**_

 _ **La falta de aire se hizo presente en los pulmones de Yuuri que se separó levemente de los labios del ruso, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y su lengua afuera con un hilo de saliva que conectaba con la lengua de Víktor que se encontraba afuera también**_

 _ **\- ¿Te gustó tu primer beso francés? - Preguntó picarón mientras depositaba besos en el cuello del otro ocasionando que suelte gemidos bajos – S-si...mucho... - Respondió apenas, el beso lo dejo aturdido por las sensaciones y los labios en su cuello no lo calmaban para nada - ¡Lo sabía! - Unió sus frentes - ¡Lo curioso que aprendí este beso en una competencia en Francia! - Yuuri no quería seguir hablando, quería que su pareja lo siguiera besando. Por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa y besar el cuello del otro mientras sus manos acariciaban su torso - ¡Las mujeres francesas si que saben besar muy bien! - La excitación se le bajo ante ese comentario**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah, si? - Su tono de voz alarmó al ruso que de inmediato se dio cuenta que habló de más - ¡Pero tus besos son los mejores! ¡Hasta con un suave beso haces que me excite! - Pero fue inevitable ya su cerdito se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño y encerrarse ahí – Y-Yuuri – Fue a la puerta de inmediato - ¡Regresa a Francia con esas mujeres para que te llenen de besos!**_

 _ **(...)**_

El japonés se encontraba recostado de la puerta que Víktor golpeada mientras suplicaba por su perdón - _"Idiota, Víktor"_ \- Pensaba mientras suspiraba - _"Te enseñaré que un japonés es mejor que miles de francesas juntas"_ \- Con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta para arrojarse a los labios de su prometido mientras caían al duro suelo del departamento

Tu pareja suele decir cosas demás que pueden lastimarte y darse cuenta después de decirlas pero si le demuestras que puedes ser mejor de lo que dijo mientras lo castigabas con abstinencia puedes escuchar sus suplicas de perdón aún mejor

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Yuuri encendiendo a Víktor para después dejarlo así XD siendo un Uke todo poderoso ante su Seme, aunque yo los veos Sukes pero siempre tendré algo que me debilita más y es Yuuri uke... Igual que el Eren y Levi también los veo Sukes pero me desvivo más por el Ereri**_

 **Luna Kagamine:** ** _Me encanta que te encanté mis drabbles :D, todos amamos el lado Eros de Yuuri grr 7w7._**

 ** _Lo hice suavecito, aun no me siento lista para hacer un lemon yaoi /,Víktor es espontaneo diciendo bromas como si hablaras del clima :v._**

 ** _Lo son... TODAS... ¿Recuerdas el ejercicio de la carretilla? Ya sabes ese que alguien te sujeta los pies y debes usar tus manos para moverte. Así era la posición el hombre de pie sosteniendo las piernas de la mujer mientras ella estaba apoyando su peso en sus codos... No volveré a ver el jercicio de la carretilla igual...¡El Viktuuri haciendo el amor de todas las formas posibles! Yo lo sé, los veo en los ojitos de ambos a mi no me engañan._**

 ** _Te recomiendo que cuando llegues a Kuroshitsuji: Book Of Circus, busques el opening en sub español(Se llama Enamel y lo canta el grupo SID) esa canción hace que tu quedes "Se quejan que las fujoshis shipeamos el SebastianxCiel y este opening me deja una clara señal de shipealos~~" es que en una parte dice "Omite darme un beso sin pasión y solo dime Yes my lord" ¿Cómo miércoles quieren que interprete eso? Sebastian le da a Ciel por las noches... y no me refiero a consejos 7w7 XD bueno me encanta imaginar a Ciel en los brazos de Sebas mientras este le hace cariñitos tiernos *-*_**

 ** _Mañana nos vemos con un drabble de una ventaja de nuestro cerdito eros Yuuri. Muchas gracias a todos por leer_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **Y aquí la ventaja de nuestro Yuuri :3**_

 _ **Pov V, Ventaja: Cultura**_

Mi cerdito últimamente se la pasaba en la casa de Yurio, dejándome solo con Makkachin en nuestro apartamento - _"¿Me estará siendo infiel?"_ \- Esa idea me horrorizaba pero confiaré en mi Yuuri, se que jamás se iría con otra persona pero los malos pensamientos aumentaban

No me di cuenta que mi pareja llegó y empezó a decirme algo. Cuando menos me lo esperaba tenía un regalo alzado a mi vista que era sujeta por las temblorosas manos de mi pareja mientras sus mejillas estaban hermosamente sonrojadas y sus ojos miraban el suelo - ¡Feliz día blanco! - Agarré mi regalo con dudas mientras lo miraba curioso

\- Verás en Japón, celebramos el 14 marzo el Día Blanco – Explicaba mientras se sentaba a mi lado - ¿De que trata el día blanco? - Pregunté mirando mi regalo, era pequeño – El hombre le da un presente a la mujer que le regaló en San Valentín – Miró hacia otro cuando sintió cuando su prometido lo miraba intensamente – Yo no soy una mujer – Mencionó mientras suspiraba levemente – No lo eres, lo sé – Hizo una pausa para armarse de valor – Pero, me regalaste algo en San Valentín... ¡Además somos pareja! - Observé como agarraba un cojín y se tapaba con él causando una suave risa en mi

Decidí abrazarlo por la espalda – Me agrada mucho tu cultura – Decía mientras lo besaba en la nuca descubierta - ¿No abrirás tu regalo? - Me preguntó aun con el cojín en su cara – Está bien – Abrí la envultura viendo que eran unos pequeños chocolates de varias formas con caras de Makkachin, patines,medallas y demás – Todos tienen distintos sabores de alcohol – Confesó contra el estúpido cojín que no me permitía ver la cara de mi cerdito - ¿Por eso visitabas mucho a Yurio? - Fui directo al punto, quería saber si era por mi causa

\- Así es, quería que me ayudará con las bebidas alcohólicas que más te gustan – Mi cerdito por fin salió de ese cojín para voltearme a ver y agarrar un chocolate que tenía la forma de una V y una N juntas – Esté sabe a sake – Lo posó en mis labios ocasionando que los abriera para comer ese dulce. Efectivamente su sabor era de cacao dulce junto con el dulce sabor del sake – Tuve que comprar varias botellas de tus bebidas además del sake – Observé el bello rosado de sus mejillas – Pero supongo que esto son unos de los sacrificios que se hace por amor ¿No? - Ahora eran mis mejillas las sonrojadas, Yuuri era tierno siempre

\- Dame más, Yuuri – Abrí mi boca levemente esperando más de los chocolates - ¿Te gustó mi regalo? - Me preguntó mientras agarraba otro y me lo ponía en mis labios - ¡Por supuesto! - Lo besé para compartir mi chocolate con él

Cada chocolate que era depositado en mi boca terminaba siendo el objetivo de pelea de nuestros besos - _"Tener un novio con cultura distinta no es tan malo"_ \- Pensé mientras veía que aun quedaban como unos diez chocolates, es decir, diez besos más

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Uno tierno después de tanto tiempo XD no debí comer helado hoy mientras veía una canción romántica... a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo escribo de romance si no tengo pareja? Misterios de la vida...**_

 **Justshuls:** _ **Todos amamos al Yuuri vengativo 7w7. Víktor no sabe lo que es ser sensible... Gracias por dejar tu review :3 (Pd: Siempre me cuesta escribir tu nombre...)**_

 **Luna Kagamine:** _ **Víktor se merecía la abstinencia por bocón XD te entiendo esa frase hizo que gritará quede estilo "Que me vengan a decir en cara que no son pareja y les rompo todo". Víktor se debe excitar de cualquier manera con total que sea Yuuri XD**_

 _ **Mi mente esta más podrida que los limones que siempre dejan unas personas en la nevera :v... Bueno en mi país siempre cuando voy a la casas de mis compañeros y abro la nevera veo un limón en la parte de los huevos casi pudriéndose. Además si supieras mi edad te sorprenderías mucho XD solo te diré que soy ilegal a los ojos de la ONU**_

 _ **Si quiero pero no se de que pareja ni mucho menos consigo la trama exacta o el ambiente... Así que siempre hago son pedacitos así suaves como el del Kamasutra**_

 _ **El primer opening también es romántico y uno queda "Esos son pareja a mi no me engañan" y con el último me enamoré aun más de ese ship. Además que son mi OTP y además en el anime casi se besan XD grité como nunca y mi mamá me insulto T.T ya que la asusté.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer nos vemos mañana con la desventaja de Yuuri, adiós~~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **En este día tenemos la desventaja de Yuuri según Víktor ñomi**_

 _ **Pov V, Desventaja: Inseguridad**_

En el departamento se encontraban la pareja Nikiforov haciendo su rutina diaria, Yuuri preparaba todo para hacer el almuerzo en cambio Víktor jugaba con Makkachin además de prestarle atención a la televisión

\- **"En nuestro programa de hoy, presentaremos las más hermosas mujeres de toda Rusia"** \- Ambos entendían perfectamente lo que decía la mujer, no hace poco configuraron la televisión para que el idioma sea inglés - _"Ya está lista_ " - Ese fue el pensamiento del japonés mientras apagaba la cocina, se volteo para llamar a su prometido pero observaba como miraba atentamente a las mujeres que ponían en el programa

Eran diversas mujeres, todas de piel clara, ojos claros y su color de pelo era variado algunas tenían un hermoso rubio y otras castaño - _"¿Víktor?"_ \- Se fijaba en las expresiones del ruso que en una de tantas se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreía como siempre, la mujer que mostraron se veía increíblemente joven como de unos 15 años o menos con unos hermosos ojos pardos* atrayentes. Su pelo rubio estaba amarrado en una trenza que reposaba en su hombro suavemente y usaba una camisa negra ajustada de manga larga junto una miniflada verde, sus hermosas piernas con muslos tonificados eran ocultadas por unas medias largas negras y usaba unas zapatillas verdes a jugo con la falda - _"¿Le gusta a Víktor?"_

Sin resistirlo se dio la vuelta para servir la comida tranquilamente y llamar a su prometido, se sentaron para comer. No hubo conversación alguna hasta que finalizaron de comer – Me voy, hoy es la sección de fotos. Te amo Yuuri – Me beso en la mejilla para irse inmediatamente

El japonés acostado en el sofá pensaba las mil y un posibilidades de que aquella mujer del programa le guste a Víktor - _"Después de todo no tengo el pelo rubio...Mucho menos los ojos claros...Ni tan buen cuerpo como ella"_ \- Se sentó un poco frustrado - _"¡No quiero que Víktor me deje por una mujer!"_ \- Sin poder evitarlo llamó a Yurio

 _ **(...)**_

Estaban ambos hombres que compartían el mismo nombre en la sala mirándose fijamente - ¿Y bien? ¿Para que me invitaste? - Preguntó de manera directa, estaba ya cansado de estar con la mirada fija a la pareja de su compatriota – Quiero que me ayudes con algo – Dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban - ¿Otra vez el viejo? - Preguntó el menor pensando que podía ser otra festividad del extranjero además de que veía como asistía con su cabeza – Con una condición

El otro pestañeó un poco confundido - ¿Cuál condición? - Esperaba que estuviera a su alcance – Que me ayudes a mi con Beka pero será después ¿Aceptas? - El otro suspiró un poco resignado – Acepto la condición

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Otra festividad japonesa? - El extranjero frunció un poco el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Entonces? - Preguntaba ya un poco aburrido - ¡Si no me ayudas! ¡Víktor se irá con una mujer! - Sus ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas, su profesora Minako era la única que podía ayudarlo pero estaba en Japón no le quedaba de otra que pedírsela a Yurio - ¿¡Ah!? - Yurio se encontraba confundido, dudaba que Víktor se encontrará a escondidas con una mujer – Oye hablamos del viejo ¿Sabes?, ese viejo que dejó Rusia para ir a entrenarte en Japón ¿Seguro que no te confundes de viejo? - No podía creer en lo anterior, estaban hablando de Víktor Nikiforov, ese hombre se volvió Yuurisexual - ¡Ayúdame a verme mejor que una mujer! ¡No soportó la idea de que Víktor me deje por una mujer! - Sollozaba levemente

\- _"Alguien que me mate, por favor"_ \- Suspiraba levemente el ruso - ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero deja de llorar! - Gritó un poco brusco mientras el otro obedecía mientras hipaba – No se donde sacaste esa idea de Víktor – Vi como el otro abría la boca para hablarle – Mucho menos quiero saber como es que se te metió la idea en la cabeza – El otro cerró la boca – No se mucho de gustos femeninos, soy un hombre ¿Recuerdas? - El otro iba a volver a llorar - _"Beka ven y sálvame de este idiota"_ \- Volvió a suspirar – Le pediremos ayuda a Mila ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Muchas gracias Yuri! - La sonrisa del japonés deslumbraba demasiado para la vista del ruso que con su celular llamaba a la rusa peliroja

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¡Estoy en casa, Yuuri! - El ruso por fin llegó a su departamento, todas las luces estaban apagadas - _"¿Estará dormido?"_ \- Por el pasillo se notaba que la luz de la habitación que compartían estaba encendida - _"Parece que no"_ \- Camino hasta la habitación encontrándose con una gran sorpresa

\- Bienvenido a casa, Víktor – Confesaba un poco sonrojado por la manera en que estaba vestido. Usaba una camisa manga larga negra de su pareja que le quedaba sumamente grande y larga pues el cuello se le resbala por un hombro dejándolo al descubierto haciendo un contrastes por su piel blanca y le tapaba hasta el inicio de sus muslos pero sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias largas de color negro también. En su cara tenía sus lentes y su pelo estaba un poco despeinado además cabe destacar que Mila lo obligó a usar labial de color rojo en sus labios - ¿Víktor? - Veía como su pareja se tapaba la nariz - ¿Estás bien?

\- Casi tengo una hemorragia – Confesó un poco avergonzado – Pero – Con su otra mano saco su celular y empezó a tomar varias fotos para tenerlas como recuerdo - _"Un recuerdo muy placentero"_ \- Yuuri apretó sus manos, no quería fotos, quería que su pareja se lanzará excitado a él - ¡Vitya! - Lo llamo con voz necesitaba logrando que las fotos pararán – Ven Vitya – Estiro sus brazos viendo claramente como los ojos de su pareja se dilataban un poco y su cuerpo temblaba – Antes de que coma un sabroso cerdito – Empezó hablar dando pasos hacia a la cama - ¿Cuál es la razón de estar vestido así?

Estalló - ¡Joder! ¡Ví como mirabas las fotos de esas mujeres rusas hermosas! ¡Te sonrojaste y sonriste con una de esas tantas mujeres! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS CON UNA MUJER! - Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas - No tengo senos como una mujer – Hablaba con voz baja mientras hipaba – Lo sé muy bien Yuuri – Le respondió el otro – No tengo el pelo rubio – Volvió a decir en medio de su llanto – Me gusta tu pelo negro – Se sentó en la cama para estirar su brazo y querer acariciar su pelo pero un manotazo no lo dejó – No tengo los ojos claros – Seguía diciendo lo que para él eran defectos – Amo mucho tus ojos Yuuri, son hermosos – Quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Yuuri volvió hablar

\- ¿Por qué me escogiste como tu pareja? - Preguntó pero no dejo que el otro respondiera – Además de que soy un hombre, engordo con facilidad y no tengo ningún atractivo soy como cualquier otro japonés normal – Volvió a quedar en silencio – Para mí, Yuuri es mejor que cualquier otra mujer – Confesó el ruso – Te amo Yuuri, recuerda siempre eso. Te amo flaco, gordo,pequeño,alto. Te amaría aún si fueras una mujer – El otro no decía nada – Jamás amaré a otra persona como lo hago contigo, si existe la reencarnación... Te buscaría a ti Yuuri, nuevamente. Para ser una pareja otra vez – Agarró la mano de su pareja – Además, esto no lo logra cualquiera en menos de un minuto – Posó la mano en su entrepierna causando un gran sonrojo en su pareja - ¿Comprendes ahora que solo te amo a ti?

\- Sí es así – Fue recostado en la cama por su pareja mientras sentía los besos en su cuello - ¿Por qué sonreíste y te sonrojaste con la foto de una mujer? - Pregunté mientras sujetaba el rostro de mi prometido para que me mirará a los ojos – Te imagine usando esos trajes – Eso me dejo en blanco - ¿Quieres que me trasvita? ¿Estás loco? - No podía creer lo que me dijo - ¡Sí! ¡Te verías hermoso mi Yuuri!

\- ¡Bájate de mí! ¡Eres un loco! ¡No pienso usar falda ni vestidos! - Intenté pararme pero Víktor agarró mis muñecas para posarlas encima de cabeza dejándome inmovilizado – Aunque de este modo también te ves sumamente hermoso mejor que cualquier otra mujer – Ese comentario me sonrojó por completo - ¡No digas idioteces! ¡Yurio tiene razón! ¡Estás loco! - Intente moverme pero en vano

\- No digas el nombre de otro hombre en nuestra cama – Dijo mientras hacia un puchero – Y estoy loco por hacerte el amor mi Yuuri – Y lo beso, callando cualquier otra queja

Si su pareja llena de inseguridades le sale con esa sorpresa no le importaría volver a ver miles de programas que muestren la belleza femenina

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Me salió más largo de lo normal XD**_ _**¿Quién quería ver a un Yuuri inseguro? No se preocupen Yuuri no quiere ser travesti XD por lo que se negó tanto a Víktor como a Mila...**_

 **Justshuls:** _ **Para mi en ningún lado es fácil...También amo esa fecha es tan tierno que le regresen el regalo con otro :3, muchas gracias por tu comentario :D**_

 **Luna Kagamine:** _ **Si había tiempo que había subido uno tierno XD Víktor en el drabble de hoy le recordó a Yuuri quien es el Seme... Esa frase fue el BUM de la serie XD pero uno se vuelve resistentes a esas frases cuando ves muchos animes sad... o lees muchos fanfics sad... Soy un ser sin sentimientos... O eso dicen todos los que me conocen XD**_

 _ **JAJAJAJA mi mente se pudrió mucho antes de entrar al mundo del yaoi, no tengo límites. Me preguntó que le paso aquella niña que antes pensaba que la cigüeña traía a los bebés...**_

 _ **Por eso no lo hago XD cuando tienes varias OTPs no sabes de cual hacerla si del Viktuuri, del Sebasciel o del Ereri... Muy difícil decisión...**_

 _ **Bueno les vengo con una noticia triste, mañana se subirá un especial largo con cuatro parejitas del anime que son Otayurio, PichitxSeung(¿Cómo se llama este ship?), MasumixChirs y obviamente el Viktuuri. ¿Recuerdan que Yurio invito a la pareja Nikiforov a la playa? Bueno se hará con la temática de la playa y creó que me quedará medio gracioso. Será una parodia :3 y es el último que se subirá... Ahora buscar un trapeador para secar el sus lágrimas**_

 _ **Para no hacer más spoirles nos vemos mañana con el final~~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Actualización!**_

 _ **Sí lo se...Hay polvo y telarañas en este sitio XD Pero tengo una buena razón de porque me desaparecí (Y no fueron por vacaciones para mi desgracia), bueno el miércoles (Creó de milagro se que hoy es domingo) mi hermana mayor trajo a sus hijos para que mi mamá,mi otra hermana y yo los cuidáramos mientras ella trabaja. Su diferencia de edad es un año... Es difícil controlarlos pero cuando por fin se duermen más atrás duerme uno... Según tengo entendido por mi mamá los estaremos cuidando hasta el 13 de septiembre debido a que en esa fecha se terminan las vacaciones de mi hermana y ella (Las mías culminan el 01 de octubre XD). ¿Por qué no actualice ayer? Interesante pregunta que será respondida :3**_

 _ **Ayer no actualice porque mi hermana (La que vive conmigo) me llevo de viaje al resto de nuestra familia para cuidar (A este paso cuidando gente creó que seré niñera...) y después fuimos a la casa de mi hermana mayor (La de los niños) y regrese a mi casa a las 7 de la noche...lo gracioso es que salí de mi casa a la 7 de la mañana...**_

 _ **Esas son las razones de mi desaparición pero volví ¡Soy un elfo libre! (Hasta mañana) bueno con ustedes el especial prometido desde...la última vez que actualice...**_

 _ **Amo a mi pareja**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el departamento de Víktor Nikiforov - ¡Maldito viejo! - Mejor dicho, no estaba tan tranquila, por fin hoy se irían a la playa en donde se encontrarían con los demás pero el pentacampeón del mundo se encontraba cada vez llenando su carro de más cosas - ¡Otabek seguro ya llegó a la playa! - Por otro lado Yuuri se encontraba observando a los rusos discutir. Como siempre

\- Vitya se nos hará tarde – Habló por fin el japonés logrando que Yurio se emocionará por recibir ayuda del cerdo - ¿Se te olvido nuestra promesa? - El ruso mayor miro a su pareja escuchándola atentamente mientras el ruso menor no entendía mucho – Si llegamos tarde, no pienso hacer nada contigo ¿Comprendes? - Por fin el ruso agarro una última cosa para meterla en pobre maletera del carro y montarse en el carro junto con los demás

\- Tú iniciaste esa promesa. Y la cumplirás – Habló el ruso mayor en el asiento del conductor mientras encendía su auto - _"¿De que promesa hablan?"_ \- El ruso menor y Makkachin estaban en los asientos traseros junto con las demás cosas que no entraron en la maletera – Si lo sé pero no soy muy paciente cuando deseo cumplir la promesa – Seguían hablando en clave para que su compañero no entendiera cual era la promesa

El auto era un Hyundai Elantra(1) de color negro, el resto del viaje fue silencioso hasta que el celular de los tres sonaron al mismo tiempo – Yuuri, amor ¿Revisas mi celular? - El japonés agarró el celular de su pareja, realizó el patrón con maestría para ver que Chris - **"¿Dónde andan? Ya llegamos"** \- A lo que suspiró y se dispuso a responder para después revisar su celular. Era Pichit - **"¡No me digas que estás haciendo cosas de adultos con Víktor! ¡Yo me resistí de hacerlo con mi Seung-Lee! Ya estamos todos en la playa ¡Dense prisa!"** \- Volvió a suspirar para responder que pronto estarían ahí

\- ¡Te lo dije maldito viejo! - Gritó el ruso menor - ¡Otabek ya está en la playa con los demás! ¡Acelera! - Empezaron a discutir de nuevo mientras Yuuri solo miraba los hermosos paisajes de San Petersburgo

Por fin llegaron a su destino,se bajaron todos del auto encontrándose con las cinco personas comiendo un helado para aguantar un poco el calor - ¡Hasta que por fin se dignaron a llegar! - Habló Chris que se encontraba al lado de su pareja Masumi

\- Surgió un contra tiempo – Respondió con calma el ruso mayor - ¿Contra tiempo? ¡No digas mentiras viejo! - Yurio iba a iniciar una nueva discusión pero se calló para después irse a recibir a Otabek. Cosa que todos al verlo sonrieron traviesos

\- ¡Por fin llegaron! ¡A divertirnos todos! - Habló emocionado Pichit mientras a su lado Seung tenía cara la misma cara seria de siempre

Las horas pasaron rápido, las cuales se invirtieron en nadar,jugar voleibol y comer. El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco pero para ellos no era preocupante en la playa se encuentran un hotel en donde se quedaran todos

\- ¿Por qué no jugamos algo? - Habló Pichit, todos se encontraban recostados en la arena – No quiero jugar voleibol de nuevo – Hablaron Seung y Yurio al mismo tiempo con cansancio claro – Yo no quiero seguir nadando – Respondió Masumi mientras trataba de controlarse por estar recibiendo las caricias atrevidas de su pareja

\- ¡Yo tengo un juego! - Chris se sentó con emoción – Pero necesito papel y mucho alcohol – Confesó llamando la atención de todos – Yo tengo las bebidas – Víktor se sentó también – Yo tengo papel en mi maleta – Respondió Otabek – Pues que no se hable más. Otabek tráeme una tijera y un lapiz del hotel – Al poco rato el ruso y el kazajo trajeron lo que pidió el suizo

\- ¿De que tratará el juego? - Preguntó Yuuri con sumo interés al ver como Chris empezaba a escribir algo en los pedazos de hojas que picaba mientras le pedía a su pareja que buscará ocho vasos – Es sencillo, nada del otro mundo – Confesó mientras Masumi suspiraba resignado

Después de terminar todo, hicieron un circulo sentados con vasos llenos de vodka y en el centro estaba una taza con varios pedazos de papeles que preparó Chirs – Esto es sencillo – Empezó hablar llamando la atención de todos – Jugaremos a responder– Todos miraron mal al suizo - ¿Eres idiota? - Preguntó con burla el ruso menor

\- Calmen no es un simple juego – Todos levantaron una ceja mientras escuchaban – Agarraremos un papel de la taza y responderemos la pregunta – Los demás escuchaban con atención – Y los demás deben responder también – Los demás miraron con aburrimiento al suizo – Si no responde debe beber de tres vasos de vodka , pero al negarte responder tres veces quedas eliminado

\- ¿Así de simple? - Preguntó Pichit con un poco de interés. Los demás no tenían mucha fe de entretenerse con el juego – Habrá un premio para quien gané - Todos decidieron jugar por la doble curiosidad

\- Bien~ - Hablaba con alegría - ¿Quién inicia? - Preguntó con curiosidad – Inició yo – Habló Otabek mientras agarraba el un papel de la taza - **"Fecha de tu primer encuentro sexual"** \- Solo se sonrojaron Yurio y Yuuri. Pichit,Seung y Otabek quedaron sin habla mientras que Masumi y Víktor reían traviesos sabían muy bien que Chris llenó la taza con preguntas relacionadas con el sexo

\- El 07 de julio del 2017 – Confesó sin ningún problema el kazajo mientras el ruso menor se sonrojaba aun peor – El 07 de julio del 2017 – Todos sonrieron traviesamente mientras Víktor decidió hablar – La hada de rusa dejo de ser virgen – Recibió arena por la cara mientras seguía riendo con ganas – La mía fue el 04 de febrero del 2017 – Habló con calma Pichit mientras Seung miraba hacia otro lado repitiendo la fecha – Interesante, ellos perdieron su virginidad primero que ustedes – Habló Chris con un tono travieso refiriéndose a la pareja del hada rusa y el héroe kazajo ocasionando que recibiera arena también – El 14 de febrero del 2014 – Habló Masumi con calma mientras Chris repetía la misma fecha – Yo lo obligué, no fue por su voluntad – Habló travieso mientras Masumi le decía algo por lo bajo

\- Masumi la tiene difícil – Habló divertido el ruso mayor – Bueno la primera vez... Fue si no recuerdo mal el 20 de noviembre del 2002(2) – Aclaró con una sonrisa – Precoz – Escuchó por parte de su amigo suizo – Para que negarlo – Respondió aun más divertido – Sigue Yuuri – El japonés estaba sonrojado hasta las oreja – El 05 de enero del 2017 – Pichit se sorprendió por esa información - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en darle tu flor a Víktor? - La mayoría se estaba riendo

\- Es tu turno de iniciar Yuri ruso – Hablo Chris con una sonrisa, el ruso menor obedeció sujetando un papel - **"¿Has practicado sexo oral a tu pareja?"** \- La mayoría se sonrojo por esa pregunta - ¿¡Por qué debo responder esta mierda!? - Arrugo el papel mientras miraba con furia al suizo - ¿Prefieres beber el vod...? - No termino cuando Yurio se tomo el vodka como agua – Bueno me tocaría responder a mi – Hablaba Chris mientras volvía a servir en el vaso a Yurio para que repitiera la acción dos veces más – Por supuesto que lo hecho, varias veces~ - Masumi se sonrojo levemente respondiendo del mismo modo que si

Todos iban respondiendo que si excepto el coreano que también bebió el vodka los demás rieron – Sigó yo – Hablo con emoción Pichit - **"¿Hicieron todas las posiciones del Kamatsura?"** \- El coreano se volvió a sonrojar ante esa pregunta mientras escuchaba como su pareja respondía que le faltaban 50 posiciones por hacer mientras él solo negaba medio ebrio – Todas y cada una de ellas – Aclaró Masumi mientras le tapaba la boca a su pareja antes de que dijera algo indebido – Nosotros no – Respondió con seriedad el Kazajo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su pareja que estaba ya ebrio – Yuuri y yo si ¿Verdad, amor? - Respondió con su sonrisa de corazón mientras Yuuri asistía con la cabeza

\- Sigo yo – Habló Seung - **"¿Te gusta el tamaño del pene de tu pareja?"** \- Seung soltó el papel para volver a beber otros tres vasos de vodka seguido de Yurio y Yuuri – Son unos ángeles – Aclaraba Chris entre risas – Antes tú lo eras, te he convertido en un monstruo – Habló Masumi con diversión recibiendo un codazo de Chris – Recuerdo a ese joven inocente aún virgen – Siguió burlándose Víktor – Que descanse en paz – Se rieron con ganas, a este paso ya estaban borrachos los dos asiáticos junto al europeo rubio

\- Me toca – Habló Chris divertido - **"¿Han cambiado de roles?"** \- Chris afirmó la pregunta divertido mientras Masumi lo beso antes de iniciar otra charla pervertida de su relación, Yurio volvió a beber otros tres vasos de vodka quedando eliminado del juego y borracho – Beka – Llamaba a su pareja mientras se sentaba en sus piernas – Hazme cariñito – Pedía como un gatito mientras Otabek obedecía bebiendo sus primeros tres vasos de vodka

\- Nosotros no lo hemos intentado, yo quiero ¿Y tu Seung? - El otro solo sonrío en medio de su borrachera para asaltarse a besar los labios de su pareja con pasión – Vaya, se desató el coreano – Se burlaba Chris al ver como Pichit y Seung se besaban con ganas – Nosotros no lo negaremos ¿Cierto, mi cerdito? - Víktor sabia que su pareja ya estaba ebria por el modo que sonreía mientras lo abrazaba y lo llamaba

Era el turno de Masumi - **"¿Has llegado al orgasmo apenas la metes?"** \- Está vez todos bebieron sus tres vasos de vodka, todos. Excepto Víktor que tenía una sonrisa diabólica – Nunca me ha pasado – Aclaro mientras su pareja se sentaba en sus piernas – Víktoru tiene un buen aguante – Decía entre risas su pareja. En esta ronda Seung-Lee quedo eliminado pero poco le importo pues se quedo llenando de besos el rostro,cuello y parte del pecho de su pareja

Yuuri agarró como podía el papel de la taza - **"¿Tu pareja te ha llamado papi(3) en el acto sexual?" -** Yuuri sonrió con lujuria debido a su estado de ebriedad – Claro que lo he llamado papi – Confesó mientras se frotaba del cuerpo de Víktor que negó haber llamado a Yuuri de esa forma en algún momento. Masumi bebió sus segundos tres vasos de vodka junto a Otabek – Por supuesto que mi papi es Masumi – El moreno se ahogó causando risas en los jugadores todavía – Mi tierno Seung solo me llamo papi una vez – Decía como podía debido a que su pareja no paraba de besarlo en la boca

Era el turno de Víktor para agarrar un papel - **"¿Has llegado al orgamos apenas te la meten?"** \- Yuuri bebió sus tres últimos vasos de vodka quedando completamente ebrio quedando eliminado del juego – No – Respondieron los jugadores restantes

Solo quedaban Chris que había bebido solo sus primeros tres vasos, Otabek, Pichit y Masumi que bebieron ya seis vasos de vodka otros tres y quedan eliminados y por supuesto Víktor que no había bebido ni una sola gota de vodka

\- Continuemos – Habló Chris mientras agarraba un papel - **"¿Cuál es tu posición favorita en el sexo?"** \- Masumi bebió sus últimos vasos de vodka - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Replicaba su pareja – Después de saber eso te ibas a provechar – Aclaro con seriedad causando risa en Chris – A mi me encanta todas en la que vaya arriba – Confesó el suizo causándole un sonrojo en su pareja

\- A Viktoru le gustan todas aquellas en la que ve mi rostro – Habló Yuuri por su pareja mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda con dobles intenciones – Así es – Aclaro Víktor con una sonrisa – Apoyo el punto de vista de Víktor – Hablaron Pichit y Otabek al mismo tiempo

\- **"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? ¿Follar o ser follado?"** \- Pichit terminó bebiendo sus últimos vasos de vodka para irse con su pareja al hotel – Cuidado de hacer mucho ruido – Grito con burla el suizo – No te preocupes – Hablaba el coreano – Yo muy bien puedo morder el hombro de Pichit mientras lo hacemos – De esa forma se fueron apresurados, sabían todos ahí que eso iba a terminar en relaciones sexuales debido a todos esos besos subidos de tono

\- No responderé eso – Hablaba el Kazajo mientras bebía sus últimos vasos de vodka para irse con su pareja dormida en sus brazos al cuarto del hotel – Vaya pero que serio – Hablaba Chris – Me gusta más ser follado ¿Y tu, Víktor? - El ruso se quedo pensando un rato – Si es con Yuuri me encanta ambas – Respondió con amor mientras su pareja le decía varios te amo al oído y palabras de doble sentido

\- Solo quedamos tu y yo – Hablaba Chris – Una última pregunta y el que se niega a responder queda eliminado ¿Vale? - Víktor aceptó – Masumi pregúntanos algo – Pidieron ambos amigos al moreno que quedó pensando un rato

Sonrió con burla para preguntar - **"¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaron al ver a su pareja dormida después de su primera sección de sexo?"** \- El ruso decidió responder primero – Pensé "Te amo demasiado Yuuri, no te dejaré ir hasta que la muerte me separe de ti" - El japonés paró los besos que depositaba en el rostro de su pareja para mirar esos ojos azules completamente sonrojado – Ganas, me niego a responder eso – Masumi se desilusionó un poco pero después sonrió sabia muy bien la razón de porque se negaba a responder

El premio era una caja que estaba llena de todo tipos de condones,lubricantes,tres consoladores y cinco afrodisíacos – Disfruta tu premio – Aclaro con un tono pervertido para después irse del lugar con su pareja

\- Víktor – Llamaba sonrojado Yuuri – Dime amor – Ambos quedaron viendo la noche tan hermosa en la playa - ¿Quieres que te diga lo primero que después de nuestra primera vez? - El ruso asistió con emoción – Le pedí a Dios que me permitiera estar siempre a tu lado porque te amo demasiado – El ruso se sonrojo ante eso. Su pareja si que era tan tierna – Te amo Yuuri, con todas y tus ventajas como tus desventajas – Le acariciaba la mejilla a su pareja con amor – También te amo con todo y tus desventajas y ventajas Víktor – Se abrazaron – Aunque detesto un poco tu dramatismo – Aclaro con burla – Eres mi reina del drama Víktor – El ruso solo sonrío – Yo amo esa inseguridad tuya – Se besaron para dirigirse al hotel y abrazarse toda la noche

En eso consiste el amor en amar todo de tu pareja. Sus desventajas y hasta sus ventajas por igual aunque a veces puedan sacar algún que otro enojo pero por amor todo se sorporta

 _ **...Fin...**_

 _ **1:¿Recuerdan el arte oficial en donde Víktor conduce un auto rosa? Como no me se la marca de ese auto puse esa marca :v que de por si tuve que investigarla porque de carros no se ni una coma**_

 _ **2:Hice una resta para saber en que año nació Víktor así que según mis calculo, 1988 menos 2016(Supongamos que en ese año transcurro la serie porque ni idea en que año se basan XD) da 28 años que es la edad de Víktor(Obviamente ya cumplidos porque en el fic es 2017) y si lo restan con 2017 da 29 que es lo que va a cumplir este año :3**_

 _ **3: ¿No me digan que no saben de la temática Sugar Daddy?... Si es así...vaya mentes tan inocentes...**_

 _ **Buenos muchas gracias a todos que leyeron,dieron favos,follows y dejaron su reviews :3 Fue un gran honor para mi escribir estas series de drabble para ustedes personas hermosas**_

 _ **En Favs agradezco a Karinamorenod, Justshuls, Yuuki-Lawliet, Xiamara Nott, Vann GP, NUMENEESSEE, KarasuRaccon, Hati-chan, GabyBlue98C, GNIKIFOROV, Fannynyanyan1912, Erumina14, DogeIsPerfect, Candytweek, BearPolar7 y AO8**_

 _ **En Follows agradezco a Vanne Carolina, AO5,**_ _ **Ashly2431,BearPolar7, D.P.I.Y.O.N, DogeIsPerfect, Erumina, Fannynyanyan1912, GNIKIFOROV, GabyBlue98C, HaruSong, Hati-chan, Lmic2404, NUMENEESSE, Pau-Neko, Taurus95, UkyoNohara, Vann GP, Xiamara Nott, justshuls, karinamorenod, lia katsuky y maryagus93**_

 _ **En Rewievs agradezco a: Hati-chan, Taurus95, Luna Kagamine(*Darle un pañuelo para las lágrimas*), Fannynyanyan1912 y Justshuls**_

 _ **Muchas gracias también a mis lectores fantasmas :3 a ustedes también los quiero no se preocupen. Eso fue todo en este fic, espero nos vemos en otro proyecto de este mismo fandom o de otro :D**_

 _ **Los quiero desde mi ardilla que bombea mi sangre, se despide ElizabethSullivan21**_


End file.
